Everyone Has A Dark Side
by MurderComplication
Summary: Makoto left Konoha eight years ago to train. Now, after the village has been destroyed and Tsunade is incapacitated, Makoto is chosen to become the Sixth Hokage. She is completely against the notion. After being gone for so long, no one her age but her best friend remembers who she is, and she has got a few too many secrets to try and keep hidden. From a certain Hyuga.
1. Home

"You want me to do what?" I asked, spinning back on my heel to face the silver haired shinobi. "Kakashi – there's no way that someone like myself is suited to be Hokage."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you were the first to be thought of."

"Danzo not try to shove his way in this time?" I asked, faking shock. Of course he would have tried to have the council swing in his favor – though that never happened. "I can't accept."

Kakashi cocked his head at me, but smiled. "And just why not?"

"I'm not finished my training yet." I said simply, flipping my long black curls over my shoulder. "Besides, Tsunade's just incapacitated right now. She'll be fine in a few days. There's no point in having two Hokage's when one's just fine."

"But you'll be the youngest Hokage. Be in the same league as Gaara." Kakashi tried to persuade me.

I placed a finger to my lips in thought. "Nope. Still not of interest to me."

Kakashi just beamed at me. "I guess I'll just have to bring you back by force then, eh?"

I raised my brow. I should have started running. He hit the pressure point on my neck and I was out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was slung over Kakashi's shoulder with a raging headache as he walked down the dirt path towards Konoha; the giant gates up ahead of us. He had gone through the effort to bind my hands and feet with my own metal rope. "I hate you so much right now."

"I know." He smirked, adjusting his hold on me. "I'll just take you to the council and then you can go visit with your old friends. I'm sure they've missed you."

"You can put me down now," I said through gritted teeth. The gates passed by. I felt my jaw drop and eyes widen as I saw the remnants of destruction. My tone softened as I broke out of my rope, "no seriously." Kakashi quickly set me on the ground. I spun around, taking in all the destruction. "Tell me what really happened."

"Pain from the Akatsuki attacked the village looking for Naruto." No way.

"How long ago?"

"Four days." I began to walk through the crater and towards the Hokage monument. "Where are you going?"

"To accept." I stated simply.

Kakashi laughed as he caught up to me, "that's the spirit – Sixth."

"Don't call me that." My eye twitched.

* * *

"Welcome Makoto Furiyami, I trust that your training went well." The Daimyo asked, his smile a little too gleeful. I just nodded in response. Danzo was not in attendance. Something must have happened.

"I'm sure Kakashi has explained to you that you have been chosen to become the Sixth Hokage. Tsunade is currently in a coma due to her heroic acts while Pain attacked the village and we are in need of someone to continue on in her place. Do you accept the position of Sixth Hokage?" Homura asked, his hands clasped on top of the table.

"I accept." I said simply.

"Perfect," The daimyo exclaimed, "we'll hold the ceremony when the village is in a better state. I hereby dub you the Sixth Hokage! Your work shall begin tomorrow!" I was flanked by Guy and Kakashi after I left the room and entered the hall.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Makoto," Guy beamed, giving me a thumbs up. "Congratulations on becoming Hokage!"

"Thanks," I muttered as we worked our way through the halls to the outside.

"You should come and help train my team when you're free," Guy smiled, holding the door open for me.

"Maybe when they're not genin," I shrugged as we entered the heat of summer.

Guy laughed, "they're all jonin! They can take anything you swing at them." I raised a curious brow. Most teams stopped training formally together when all members became jonin - even chunin, it was odd that they had kept going.

"Maybe." I mused, walking down the steps ahead of the two until I stopped at the bottom.

Kakashi sighed but nodded. "We have temporary housing set up in training fields nine and ten. Feel free to stay there until we can get something else sorted for you."

"Sounds fantastic." I smirked, making my own way through town. I walked past the rubble of what used to be my village, a few volunteers were busy clearing the debris and filling in the large crater. I diverted my route into the mountains, up towards the graves. I picked a few bunches of wildflowers from the side of the path. It was the best I would be able to do for now. The sun sunk into the mountains, turning the sky a rosy pink. I made my way to each of my old teammate's graves and placed a bunch of flowers at their base. They were the reason why I made jonin. I could not thank them enough. I made my way over to Hayate's grave. He had been killed during the chunin exams five years ago. I left him a few flowers at the base of the monument before turning to leave. A blonde shinobi and two kunoichi stood at the entrance to the graveyard. The blonde ran over to me, his look half anger and half intrigue.

"You're the new Hokage," the blonde shinobi asked, leaning towards me as he looked me over. Whisker marks, Naruto Uzumaki. "How old are you?"

"Just what are you implying?" I asked through gritted teeth. He stood upright as the pink haired and blonde kunoichi hit him over the head. "I'm eighteen."

"No way," the blonde kunoichi gawked, "your team Guy's age? But you didn't graduate the academy with them." The trio became perplexed.

"I graduated at six and made jonin by ten." I explained, placing a hand on my hip.

Naruto pointed a finger at me, "I challenge you to a fight!" I sighed, pushing his finger out of my face and stepped past the group. "Where do you think you're going!?"

I did not even bother to turn back, "I don't have time to play with children." He yelled in anger as I walked off. Once I was out of sight and earshot, I ducked behind a tree and rubbed my temples. What had I gotten myself in to?

"It's been a long time since you came back," a lazy voice said from my left. I opened an eye to see a tall brunet shinobi, hair gathered into a pony tail on the top of his head, dressed in the traditional jonin uniform, had stopped a few feet shy of me. Shikamaru Nara. I smirked, I had not seen the kid in years. We used to play together as children and train when we were in the academy – and after I had graduated until I left the village. "Congratulations on becoming Hokage." He fumbled with the crutch.

I chuckled, standing upright, "thanks."

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked, "I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to have you."

I smirked, "that would be great. Kakashi told me that something bad had happened, but I never thought that it could be this bad." I walked alongside him towards the temporary housing on the outskirts of the village.

He sighed, shoving his free hand deeper into his pockets. "It was unexpected. The Akatsuki hit hard while we weren't prepared. Pain destroyed the village before Naruto came back and defeated him." I raised a brow, that obnoxious brat was able to take down the leader of the Akatsuki? He must have something up his sleeve. We made our way through the old training grounds, chatting about the past eight years. Someone who could use the wood style had set up a large area of five story buildings reminiscent of the land of Ogres.

"Who did you bring home?" A deep voice called from the third floor balcony. We looked up to see Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, learning on the rail.

I stopped, placing a hand on my hip and looked up at him, "really, you already forgot about me?" He resembled his son strikingly well. "Scarface."

He just stared at me for a moment. Then it clicked. "Makoto?! You sure have grown."

"Makoto?" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, popped her head over the ledge, "it is you! What are you waiting for – come up." Her lighter brown hair had been pulled into a pony tail, a few strands left lose.

Shikamaru just gave me a shrug as we made our way up the stairs to their floor. "Mom's been wondering when you were going to come back." I let out a small chuckle as we reached the final flight. Yoshino's arms were instantly around my neck in a hug and I was being pulled inside.

"You left for eight years without so much as one letter – my do we have to catch up. Do you still like tea? I managed to save some of Shikamaru's favourite." Yoshino smiled, ushering me down onto a pillow in front of a small low table. Other families were gathered in different areas, chatting, consoling, the like. She began to boil a teapot using a small fire jutsu. "So tell me, what happened?" She poured the hot water into four teacups, already ready with the tea leaves.

I shrugged. "Just traveled around training and picking up small jobs and missions to make money." Yoshino then began to tell me all about how lazy Shikamaru became after I left the village, but despite that, he was able to become the only chunin at his first exam and all of his accomplishments up until now for about five hours. Yoshino had finally passed out from a hard day's work, Shikaku had to put her to bed. Shikamaru had gone off to visit his sensei's widow to make sure that she was alright. Leaving me with his father, who promptly took out a small flask of sake and poured both of us a glass before he motioned for me to follow him outside. We both leaned over the rail with our drinks, quietly looking out over the dark remains of where the village once stood.

"You sure changed a lot since then," Shikaku chuckled, taking a drink of sake.

I raised a brow and turned my gaze to him, "Really?" He nodded. We stood in silence for a while again.

"I recommended you," Shikaku said quietly, looking up at the stars.

I raised a brow, "why?"

He shrugged, taking a long drink. "Stories always make their rounds. God of death." I cringed at the name. "Danzo nominated himself, of course. The Daimyo thought it over, but as soon as I mentioned your name, you were unanimously agreed upon." I looked up at the starry sky. "You're going to be a great Hokage."

I scoffed. "It's going to take people a while to warm up to that idea. Most don't even remember me. Can't complain though – I don't know most of the people my age myself."

"My best friend and my old man bonding over drinks, what did I walk in on?" Shikamaru said suddenly. We jumped in surprise. "It's late, we should get to bed." Shikaku and I both downed our drinks. He took my cup from me and headed to the shared kitchen. Shikamaru and I followed him in, but Shikamaru slowly lowered himself down to the ground with help from the wall near three set up and empty beds.

"How did you break your leg?" I set myself down beside him, placing my elbow on my knee and my chin in my open palm.

"A stone from one of the buildings fell on me," he replied as I placed my hands above his lower leg. My hands began to glow green. He raised a brow, "you swore you'd never learn medical ninjutsu."

"Things change," I said stiffly as I worked away at mending his bone.

"You should meet Sakura, she's been helping to heal everyone." Shikamaru mused.

I shot him a cold look. "You forget. I don't like females. They're boring and whine and moan about everything."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "women are so troublesome."


	2. Introductions

Shikamaru and I walked into the main area of destruction, shinobi and volunteers from all over working away on building new buildings. The crater had already been filled in. The first building, the Hokage's office stood central at the base of the monument. The carver already working on adding my face to the other four. "Better get started," I frowned, stretching my arms over my head.

Shikamaru gave me an odd look, "you're going to get your hands dirty?"

"Ha! You're funny," my voice dripping of sarcasm as I rolled up my nonexistent sleeves. I walked towards the group of carpenters. "Give me a job." They just stared at me in shock. I locked my jaw and picked up ten long two by fours on my left shoulder, another ten on my right. "Tell me where I'm going." The carpenters shot into gear, grabbing their satchels of nails and hammers. They led me towards where the base of a large apartment building would do off to the right of the monument. I helped hold the planks in place as they hammered the lower sections.

"Inari – go grab the ladder," the older carpenter, Tazuna, yelled.

I smirked. They would need a ladder anyway, so there was no need to stop the boy's actions. I easily scaled the bones of the structure, a hammer and bag of nails in my left hand. I set myself down where the tops of the two by fours hit the next base plank. The carpenters below stared up at me in awe. A crowd had gathered off to the side to watch the construction. Shikamaru was carrying the ladder for the kid Inari already. "Looks like all the shinobi are joining in today!" Tazuna laughed. We had all but put the doors and windows in to the large apartment when the sun began to set.

"Thanks for helping you two, you were a real help!" Inari smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "Are you going to help out tomorrow too?"

"He will, I may be needed elsewhere," I frowned, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Are you going to move into the Hokage's mansion?" Inari asked expectantly.

I raised a brow, "of course not. It's far too big for just one person. Go get a good night's sleep." Shikamaru and I headed off towards the temporary housing units again. He led me around the temporary unit to a large balcony on the fifth floor. Five boys were seated with their legs over the edge sharing a plate of rice balls and a bottle of sake – except for the one with a bowl cut. Next to him was an Inuzuka, then an Aburame and an Akimichi (with his own plate of rice balls), then a Hyuga. Shikamaru sat down on the end, leaving a space for me on his left. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought Makoto along with me." I gave a curt wave as each boy turned and stared at me for a moment – but the Hyuga; he gave me a glance before returning to his previous position.

"You brought the Sixth Hokage with you," the Inuzuka howled. His dog laid behind him.

"Don't call me that," I said quickly. "Just Makoto." The Akimichi boy poured two cups of sake, handing both to Shikamaru. I lend down to take my own cup, shooting it back in one go.

I sat down beside Shikamaru, the long haired Hyuga on my other side. "You really made an impression today," the Akimichi boy laughed before taking a bite of a rice ball. "You even made Shikamaru work!"

"Did you get even lazier since I left Shika?" I raised an accusatory brow.

He shook his head as he handed me two rice balls. "Choji – stop making me out to be a lazy bastard," Shikamaru groaned. "He's my teammate with Ino Yamanaka." He introduced each boy. Rock Lee was on a team with Neji and Tenten; he was only capable of using taijutsu and was a master of the drunken fist. Neji Hyuga was the nephew of the head of the clan and an excellent user of the byakugan. Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru were teamed up with the beetle user Shino Aburame on a team with Neji's cousin – Hinata.

"I don't remember seeing you around the village at all," Shino mused, looking me over. I felt his eyes land on the top of my exposed breasts for a while. I crossed my arm in front of myself with my sake cup – Choji instantly refilling it.

I shrugged a shoulder as I tossed my hair that had fallen into my face over my shoulder. "I graduated from the academy when I was six, put on a team with Tanari Yama and Rai Tsukiyo under Hyate. Made jonin at ten then left the village to continue my training. I was on my way to the sand before Kakashi interrupted that." I downed my cup again. The boys were silent.

Until Neji broke it. "You can't be _that_ strong." He took a sip of his own drink.

"That's what I told them. But no." I took a bite of my rice ball. Glad to finally have some food. I kept going until they were both gone.

Choji held out two of his own rice balls for me, "you must be starved after working hard all day."

"No," Shikamaru chuckled. "She gave her meals away to other people. Wait – Choji, you're offering her your **own** food!?" The boys, minus Neji and Shino, burst out laughing as Choji physically put the two rice balls in my hands.

"At least she does nice things for people. I'll share with her." Choji smiled, pouring me another glass of sake.

"Wait," I said forcing my eyes wide. "I'm nice? I think I need a doctor." The boys laughed harder, even earning a slight chuckle from Neji this time. Shino was just a brick wall. "Thanks Choji."

"Have you met any of the kunoichi yet?" Lee asked, leaning over the edge to better talk to me.

"I think I met two," I cringed slightly at the thought. "Don't think I made a great impression. I don't get along well with females in general."

"Oh? Who did you meet?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was just before I ran into you yesterday. Naruto was with a blonde and a pink haired girl. He challenged me to a fight." I shrugged.

"Must've been Ino and Sakura." Kiba mused. I took a big bite from a rice ball. "Sakura and Naruto were on a team with Sasuke Uchiha." I just barely stopped myself from spitting it out, but I wound up chocking on it. I hit the railing a few times as I forced myself to swallow.

"Makoto?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing my back.

Once I had finally ridden my airway and mouth of the rice I spoke – well, half yelled. "They were teammates with that bastard?"

"How do you know Sasuke?" Neji finally spoke.

I averted my eyes from his gaze and looked out over the area where our homes once were. "About three years ago I started to have a few run ins with Orochimaru and his experiments. Apparently he wanted my chakra for one of them. He always sent Sasuke and I kept defeating him."

"Please train with me Lady Hokage!" Lee yelled, moving onto his hands and knees to bow to me.

"Don't call me that. Especially not 'lady'. Just Makoto." I sighed. "And if and when the village is rebuilt."

"Yes Makoto!" He bowed again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Get up. Please. No bowing. It's weird."

"Don't you have any manners?" Shino asked in an even more condescending tone. Kiba began to apologize for his teammate.

"I lived with samurai in a castle of a king in the Land of Iron. Of course I have manners – when they're essential." I said stiffly, finishing off my last rice ball. "I'll take your lack of appropriate banter as your own lack of etiquette." This earned a smirk from the Hyuga.

"Hey! You! Hokage! Fight me!" It was the same obnoxious voice from earlier. I took the shot of sake in my hand and turned my head to face the blonde boy, Naruto. "Prove to me that you're really as strong as Granny Tsunade!"

I rolled my eyes, giving Shikamaru my cup before I stood. "Look kid, if I fight you and beat you in ten seconds or less – will you stop bothering me."

He looked taken aback, "ten seconds? Who do you think I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki – the next Hokage!"

"Prove it," I said quickly. "If you beat me – I'll step down and you can be the new Sixth."

"Uh, Makoto – don't be so rash," Shikamaru tugged at my pant leg. "He did just beat Pain and saved Konoha."

"Sounds like a better Hokage candidate than me." I smirked, sitting back on the edge of the top railing. "You want to fight me or not?" I let my body fall backwards over the edge, falling down the five stories. I saw the boys all watch me fall, some intrigued, some in horror. I landed lightly on my feet. "Where's the nearest field?" Rock Lee jumped down to join me, a small indent forming where he landed, while the others took the mundane way down.

"Training field eight," Lee yelled gleefully. I followed after him, the forest illuminated by moonlight. The others trailing a little way off. "You really believe that you can defeat Naruto in less than ten seconds? You must trust your skills greatly!" It was a short walk – the temporary units had been built on fields nine and ten as they were far enough out of the main town to be left untouched. I stood in the center of a large clearing, Naruto twenty feet in front of me while the boys stood off to the edge. Shikamaru was using his timer.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, taking his stance. I nodded, not even bothering to adjust my normal posture; upright, a single knee cocked with a hand on my hip. Naruto made a mass of swirling chakra in his hand and ran for me. Jiraya's rasengan, eh? It took him one second for him to reach me, another to pulse my own chakra into the rasengan to cancel it and grab his hand. And one last second for me to slam him into the ground, my hand still holding onto his hand that was now behind his back and a foot placed on his tail bone.

"Three point one seconds." Shikamaru gawked as he looked between our position and his clock.

"H-how did you nullify his rasengan?" Kiba gawked as I released Naruto from my grip after I hauled him off the ground. He was shocked.

I shrugged, "his chakra only moved unidirectional. As soon as I added my own chakra it dispersed his."

"You were able to think that quickly," Naruto muttered.

"Not really. I've had enough experience in battle and training that my body reacts before my mind half the time." I shrugged as we walked to meet the others on the edge.

"All that training was worth it," Shikamaru smiled as he finally put the stopwatch away after a final look. "You earned the title." I jabbed him in the side with my elbow.

"You're next." I warned.


	3. Summit

"Three shinobi from the cloud have requested an audience with you," a man I had never seen before bowed in front of me at the waist.

"Stand up." I sighed, rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Where are they?" Three shinobi with cloud headbands peaked their heads into the tent.

"Lady Tsunade's not here," the male spoke up, frowning.

"Is there an acting Hokage?" The blonde kunoichi asked, stepping fully into the tent.

I raised a brow and cocked my head slightly, "I am the sixth Hokage."

The blonde approached and handed me a letter as the other two entered quickly, and quiet clumsily, and stood on opposing sides of the entrance. "The Raikage has sent this letter for you that needs a reply immediately."

I took the letter that she had extended in her hand and opened it. The Raikage wanted me to send out an assassination order on Sasuke and make him a rogue shinobi because he had killed B. I had just seen B not long before I came to Konoha. "I don't like him as much as the next person, but an assassination order is a little harsh. I can't approve that."

"But B is our sensei! How can you allow a murderer to run free," the red haired kunoichi moaned, stomping towards me.

"If B was dead, I surely would have notice." I stated, crossing my arms. "There is still a retrieval order on him. Once he has been brought back to us – alive – we will interrogate him and get his side before any action on his life or wellbeing is taken. Now, for a meeting of all five Kage tomorrow, I will attend. If he wants to speak to me on this matter and attempt to change my mind in person, he may try."

"May we have his shinobi data?" The blonde asked again.

"This is an issue for Konoha and the Land of Fire – they are not your affairs." I said coldly. "By the way, I'm Makoto Furiyami."

The guy spoke up again, "the same Makoto Furiyami from the incident in the land of dreams five years ago?" He seemed excited when I nodded. "I'm Omoi!"

* * *

I walked through the construction site, the numbers having doubled since yesterday.

"Makoto! Is that really you?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turned my head slightly to catch a glimpse of the man who spoke. Pale blue hair that was worn in a high bun, green eyes, white fur lined vest, bare chest, and very tight black pants.

"No way," I gawked, turning to meet him in a hug. "Takao? What are you doing here?" We kissed each other's checks, the traditional greeting for friends in the Land of the Crescent Moon.

"We came to help rebuild the village." Takao beamed, "What's the newest Hokage been up to?"

Right. "Just helping with the rebuild, shorting other things out, the usual." I laughed walking with him, his arm around my shoulders, to where he and a few others were rebuilding the hospital. A few shinobi were also helping out. "What can I do?"

Takao laughed, "just like you to always jump in. How about you help us with putting the flooring in?"

"Sounds good." He steered me towards a large pile of maroon tiles on a cart. I reached in, pulling as many out as I could carry – and balance. Takao grabbed the mortar to hold them in place. We entered the building through a wall that had not been put up and I set the tiles down in the middle of our workspace. We worked in perfect tandem, Takao placing the mortar while I laid the tiles.

"Wow this is coming together fast," a girl spoke from behind us. We turned our head to see the pink haired kunoichi from my first day back. I think Shikamaru called her Sakura. "You! What are you doing?"

I gave her a confused look, "helping."

"But, you were all over him! And now you're working together? What type of Hokage are you?" She accused. Takao shared a look before we burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The cheek kissing? That's how people greet each other in the Land of the Crescent Moon. And he taught me their taijutsu style." I explained, stifling my laughs.

"But he had his arm around you," Sakura pointed again.

Naruto stuck his head into the open wall. "Everyone's working together, it's going to look amazing." He laughed.

"It's called being friendly. At least that's what it is for us in my land." Takao took the time to explain.

Naruto looked confused. "What's the problem?"

"I'm married," Takao added.

"Well," Sakura was flabbergasted. "You should have opened with that!"

"She thought that I was with Takao," I explained to Naruto. "But - since you're here we can put you two to work!"

"Why is everyone standing around in the middle of a work zone?" A stoic voice asked, coming through the missing wall to stand beside Naruto.

"Three new hands! My is this hospital going to be done soon," I beamed, laying another tile. I needed more.

Takao pointed to a pile of painting supplies. "We could use you guys to start painting."

"I'll be right back," I smiled, jumping out of the way of the mortar to exit the building. I picked up another heap of tiles and returned through the opening, quickly getting back to work. The three shinobi were already at work painting the walls the dull cream colour. Neji sent me a curious look while Sakura spent the rest of the day glaring at me. Working on finishing the hospital for the rest of the day; the first floor fully complete, the second and third needing some more work.

* * *

I sat across from Homura and Koharu, a full tea cup in front of me. "Danzo volunteered to go to the Five Kage summit ahead of you. We said it was not needed, but as you can see, he left." Koharu explained.

I sighed, "I should be heading off to meet them then."

"It's a day's journey, the summit will be over by then." Homura said slowly. He must have realized that I had something under my belt.

"I can be there in five minutes." I smirked, "although – I will need proof that I am the Sixth."

Koharu stood and moved to the case where the Hokage's hat sat. She placed it gingerly on my head, "you'll need two body guards as well."

I shook my head, "I'll be off then."

"Every other Kage is being accompanied by two of their most trusted shinobi. You don't want to be at a disadvantage now, do you?" Koharu asked, raising a brow.

I suppressed a growl, "fine. Shikamaru and Kakashi."

It was Homura's turn to question me, "why those two?"

"Their styles compliment my own," I smirked. "I'll gather them and leave as soon as possible." I left the hat on the table, "I'll come for it before we leave." I turned on my heel and left the more relaxed council setting.

* * *

I found Shikamaru standing between two flats of wood speaking with Choji and Kakashi, "there's three ninjas from the cloud demanding information on Sasuke."

"Just the two I wanted to see," I interrupted, placing a light hand on the side of a flat of wood.

Shikamaru cocked his head, "shouldn't you be on your way there too?"

"Not without my two body guards," I shrugged. "It starts at five, so we should head out at four. We won't be needing to stay the night."

Lee gasped, "You expect to make that journey in an hour?!"

"Correction, can, and a minute." I stated. "Unless you're ready to go now – it should not be too long."

Shikamaru smirked, "what else are you going to surprise us with."

"I've got a lot in these pants," I winked, taking out a few inches of my metal rope before letting it snap back.

Kakashi's mask moved as he smirked, "Lets meet at the gates."

* * *

The red haired kunoichi from the cloud had Naruto pinned with her forearm to a wooden fence. "Tell us about Sasuke!"

"Hey!" I yelled, stalking up to the trio. "Leave my shinobi alone."

"Sasuke started it all! We're going to kill him with your permission or not." She yelled, throwing him to the ground and began to punch him. He was not fighting back.

"Karui – stop, the Hokage's here." Omoi sighed. I waited a moment to see if she would stop, but she did not. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a rush of air, before I moved behind her and threw her off of Naruto.

She went to stand, but I knocked her down again with a simple elbow to the back. "I said 'leave my shinobi alone', don't let your anger cloud your hearing. If I see you even thinking of harming any leaf ninja – I will see to it that you will never see the cloud again." She went to stand again, but I flipped her onto her back. "And, if you can do just that, I'll see if I have any help to spare in finding B."

"Let me help," Naruto moaned, his face bruised, inflamed, and bloody.

"What are you two doing this time?" The blonde kunoichi asked, stopping beside Omoi.

"Samui," Karui groaned, standing up right. "This kid's a jinchuuriki like sensei."

The blonde, Samui, smirked, "lets head back to speak with Lord Raikage." With that, the three left. I looked down at the beaten boy and let my head reel for a moment.

"Who do you want me to take you to?" I asked, helping him up.

"Kakashi," he groaned. I nodded, using my teleportation jutsu to transport us to the tent I was in previous. We had just finished moving the cypher core into a bigger tent that could fit all of them, and most of their equipment. I forced him down onto the ground, throwing a left over blanket, mat, and pillow beside him.

"I'll bring him back in a moment." I said quickly before I left through the tent. I found Kakashi and Tenzo speaking while they walked among the tents. "Kakashi, Naruto needs you." I turned and motioned for them to follow.

He gave me a confused look but followed after me, Tenzo as well. "What did he get himself into now?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"He let one of the Cloud kunoichi beat him up." I explained plainly as we stood outside of the tent. I pulled back the flap so the two could enter before me. They stood beside Naruto, staring breathlessly at the damage done. I sighed, closing the tent flap and began to work on his wounds. I let their conversation fade out while I used my healing techniques, until I heard something that made me want to kill Kakashi myself.

"You go to the Raikage, Yamato and I will be your escorts." Kakashi beamed. I sent him a glare. "You'll need to find a new bodyguard."

"I have to find a replacement in less than three hours. You're a horrible person." I said, touching my chest in fake pain. "Who will I find on such short notice?"

Kakashi walked over to the tent flaps and stuck his head out, "hey – just the person I was wanting. You have a mission in three hours if you want it. Good, meet at the gates, it'll be quick." Kakashi closed the flaps and returned to us, smiling. "You have a replacement."

* * *

I walked up to the meeting spot, the hat in my hands. It felt so weird to have it in my hands. "Why don't you put it on?" I looked up to see Shikamaru already there, leaning against a tree waiting.

I frowned slightly, "doesn't seem right."

"So this was the 'mission' Kakashi was referring to after all," a stoic voice said from behind me. I turned just enough to see Neji standing there, arms crossed. "Where is it that we're going?"

"Land of Iron for the Five Kage Summit." I placed a hand on my hip.

He raised a brow, "that's a day's journey."

I smirked, forming a few of my hand signs. Three circles of black appeared in front of me. "You might want to close your eyes." Shikamaru stood up lazily and walked onto one of the black, swirling circles. He was immediately sucked in. "See you there." I winked as I stepped onto the next circle. I was dragged down into its depths, the different shades of black, mixed with the occasional glimmer of colours and diamonds, my hair whipping around me. I slowly reemerged on the top of a mountain, the shrine where I was taught to properly control my chakra just a few steps away. I cringed, hearing Shikamaru retching. "Didn't keep your eyes closed?" I turned to face him.

He shook his head as he wiped his mouth with a cloth. Neji arrived next, obviously nauseated. "Just where are we?" Shikamaru asked. Neji leaned against one of the stone pillars, back to us, as he regained his composure.

"Land of Iron on a mountain ten minutes away. I trained here with the monks." I explained, moving to a large circular stone, pointing out the seal I had placed there. "As long as I leave these I can use that transportation jutsu to take me anywhere." I stood there for a moment, listening. Something was not right. "Stay here, I need to check on something." I handed Shikamaru the Hokage hat. I ran to the main doors of the compound, knocking the large wolf knocker. No movement or sound. I turned back to see the two eyeing me. I held up a finger before I opened the door and made my way inside. The smell of blood was not fresh. Bodies of my old friends and teachers were scattered across the main gathering hall – probably struck during a prayer. Most were in the later stages of decomposing.

"My, my. Never expected you to show up." I spun on my heel, ready to attack. I recognized that voice. The masked man from the Akatsuki was half in the left wall, obscuring the old tapestry behind him. "Really think you want to try fighting me now? Before such an important meeting?" I threw my arms down, letting the bangles I wore slid off. They floated in the air, waiting. I had not sensed the shadows moving. He must have been here already, waiting.

"Did you do this?" I growled, arranging my bangles for an offensive smash.

He laughed, "what makes you think I would have anything to do with a massacre?" I was about to speak again when he sank into the wall again. The door I had opened just enough to get myself through opened more.

"You were taking a while so – what's that stench!" Shikamaru coughed, plugging his nose. Neji stood behind him, unfazed. I sneered, my bangles returning to my wrists.

"Someone came and killed everyone. Looks to be thirteen months ago," I explained, tossing my hair back as I walked past them.

"There was someone else here." Neji said. I looked up to meet his eyes. He had activated the byakugan. Shikamaru placed the hat on my head. I raised a brow at him.

"An Akatsuki member. He fled." I said stiffly as the three of us ran down the mountain.

"What?" Shikamaru was shocked. "And you didn't get us."

I looked back at him as we jumped over a canyon. "The member with the mask. Do you know what his techniques are?"

"No, we have no intel on him. He's virtually unused." Shikamaru spoke as we landed.

I stopped running, we were close anyway and had time to spare. "Tobi's the actual leader, not Pain. He was just a figure head. He uses a dimensional shifting technique so he can move through matter. You try to use taijutsu or weapons on him, they just go right through him. I have my theories on how to fight him, some have been tested."

"But you were going to use your bracelets to fight him," Neji finally spoke up. He looked at me coldly, but the gears in his head were moving.

I nodded. "I've found that if you attack him while he's trying to attack you, he'll shift in order to dodge the attack." I took a bracelet off of my wrist. "I use these like chakrams for when I want to avoid hand to hand combat." I looked down at the base of the mountain, the building we were going to not too far. I smirked, watching as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked up. "Almost there." I jumped down the last stretch of cliffs, waiting for the others at the bottom.

"You've always done things the hard way," Shikamaru groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets. I flashed him a smirk as we walked the short distance to the summit.

The guards studied me for a moment before letting us through. We were led down a long, dark hall to another, much smaller door. The guard at this door looked me over again before opening the door for us. Shikamaru walked through first, rubbing the back of his neck, then myself, then Neji. My eyes widened when I saw who sat at the head of all the seats, Mifune the man who taught me how to wield a sword in his own special style. He just gave me a knowing smile, "welcome Lady Hokage. Your comrades can have a seat upstairs before we begin." I gave Shikamaru and Neji a slight nod. They nodded back, making their way to the area behind my seat.

"What?!" The Mizukage's, Mei, eyes went wide, "Makoto – you're the new Hokage? Congratulations! We women are just dominating." She brought me into a tight hug, her long brown hair hitting me in the face.

"This is not the time or place for pleasantries," the Raikage roared. "Especially from a new Hokage who can't keep their ninja under control." Mei let go of me, turning to speak, but I placed a hand up signaling for her to stop.

"Or from a Raikage who can't stop stealing and killing Kekkai Genkai users," I retorted as I sat in my seat. The door flew open again, this time it was Danzo and two of his foundation members. I held back a scoff – he had tried to convince my parents to put me in the foundation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Mifune asked, standing up, hand on his sword.

"I am here to represent the Hokage." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"That is not necessary," I said sternly. "The Hokage is here. You made the trip for nothing."

He looked up and gave me a cold glare, "someone so young is not suited to be part of this meeting."

"Oh? So then we'll be missing a Kazekage as well then, he is a year younger than myself after all." I smirked, resting my chin in my palm. "If you wish to debate my standing, we can do this after the summit, outside." He gave me a glare.

 _'Makoto'_ a small voice trilled in my left ear. It was a demon that lurked in the shadows, they were everywhere. Once I had Olivia sealed inside of me, they began to seek me out, calling me their 'master'.

"I'll have you brought to a separate room to wait out the end of the summit," Mifune said, sitting back down. The samurai at the door led the trio out again. "Let the Five Kage Summit commence."

' _Sasuke Uchiha and his team Hebi are here with Tobi and Zetsu'_ it purred louder.

 _'Keep track of him. Follow them when they leave. Thanks,'_ I replied. I heard a hiss before the demon left.

"Let me begin-" Gaara tried to start, but was cut off by the Tsuchikage.

"My, my, how the times have changed." He chuckled. "To be Kage at your young age is quiet impressive, Kazekage. Despite the guidance from your father, you lack any etiquette."

"Yes, probably." Gaara said slowly.

"You cheeky young rascal." The Tsuchikage laughed.

"Please, show some of your 'etiquette' and stop interrupting." I snapped. The Tsuchikage gave me a cold look, but spoke no further.

"I am a former jinchuuriki. The Akatsuki captured me, stole my tailed beast and they killed me. That is why I consider them to be an extremely dangerous group. I have previously sought out aid from the five Kage many times, but was ignored. Except for the previous Hokage. And current. Too collaborate at this point is a little too late." Gaara finally.

"No one seeks aid from other lands when a jinchuuriki disappears." The Tsuchikage said sternly. "Control is not a simple task."

"Enough of this nonsense!" The Raikage slammed his fist down into the table in front of him, splintering it. In a split second, the shinobi that had accompanied each Kage were in the center, all prepared to fight. I let my head smack against my hand. "Shikamaru. Neji. Really?" They stood down.

"This summit is a place of discourse. So please refrain from any more behaviour that lacks civility." Mifune said, looking sternly at the Raikage and Tsuchikage. The other Kage had their shinobi stand down as well.

"The Akatsuki membership is composed of rouge ninja from all of your nations. And some Kage have used the Akatsuki. And that's why I don't trust any of you." He paused, looking at me for a moment, "But the reason I've called all of you to this summit is to ultimately question your loyalties."

"What do they mean they used the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"Ask your village elders. The sand has previously used the Akatsuki in battle." The Raikage said, pointing a solid finger.

"As the threat of war diminishes, nations are shutting down ninja villages. We can't send new shinobi to battle, now?" Tsuchikage said, smirking.

"The Mist never engages in diplomacy, and its rumored that the Akatsuki started there." The Raikage accused.

"Since it's come to this, I'll be honest. We suspect that someone behind the scenes was manipulating Yagura, the Mizukage before me. There's a possibility that that someone was the Akatsuki." Mei looked down at the table.

"I'd like to say this as the leader of a neutral nation. The leader of the Akatsuki is able to read the times well. Despite stabilizing, the great nations harbor suspicions about each other, and the Akatsuki seized on that weakness to amass its power." Mifune spoke. "Now stay calm, we can change this into a blessing. Until the Akatsuki are disposed of, why not create an Allied Shinobi Alliance between the five great nations. Moving forward with his plan a chain of command must be determined. I would like to make this suggestion – I will decide who among you five Kage are most suitable to lead." Everyone came to an agreement. "The leaf has the last jinchuuriki. I feel that how he is guided will be the key. I say, why not allow the Hokage to lead the Allied Shinobi Army."

I sat there in shock as everyone looked at me. "Me?" I asked, pointing to myself in disbelief.

"You've been a great aid to not just the five great nations, but to every nation. Your skills and knowledge will be highly valuable for our success. You have battled against the Akatsuki on multiple occasions and know how to fight against them. Despite the fact that you are a new Hokage, and quite a young one at that, you have the most pull and bearing." Mifune explained.

"What? Have the Hokage lead the Allied Shinobi Forces?" The Raikage roared. "She's known as the God of Death."

"Then who else?" Mei mused, a smirk playing on her lips.

"My village has not produced one member of the Akatsuki. We are the most trustworthy. It ought to be me." The Raikage said, holding his fist to his chest.

"I cannot agree to that. I am well aware that a certain amount of intensity and strength is needed to assemble and lead a force of power houses such as these. But someone such as yourself who acts and rules by emotions would end up splintering the forces, just as you did that desk." Mifune folded his hands. "I am simply stating my unbiased opinion, Lord Raikage. Lord Kazekage is too young. He does not have much pull with other nations and his title of Kazekage alone will not do. The Tsuchikage on the other hand, is too old and gives the impression of one whose power has waned, he has also used the Akatsuki too often, and is the least trustworthy one here. And since Lady Mizukage's land is rumored to be the birthplace of the Akatsuki, there are some concerns about possible intelligence leaks. We don't know why the Akatsuki are after the Tailed Beasts. With the Nine Tails the only one left, Lady Hokage should be named as leader."

The Tsuchikage scoffed, "agreed." I was shocked. Both Mei and Gaara gave firm nods. I went to speak, to add that B was still alive, but A spoke before me.

"Regardless of any other concerns, I would never agree to an Allied Shinobi Force that would compromise the security of my village." The Raikage yelled. I felt the shadows shifting, something was coming.

"Incoming," I said quickly, staring at the center of the room. The others looked at me for a moment in confusion. A large green bulb erupted from the floor. I sighed, of course they sent Zetsu this time. But it was just his white half. Shikamaru and Neji were immediately ready for battle, standing on the desk flanking me – the same stature as everyone else. But Ao was missing from his post with Mei.

"Guess what! Sasuke Uchiha has snuck in here," Zetsu smirked. "Where do you think he could be hiding right now? Any guesses?"

 _'Where is here now?'_ I called out to the demon.

 _'Battling Danzo to the east. They left not long ago.'_ He purred into my ear. Like a small tickle on my ear.

"Sasuke?" The others began to ask in disbelief.

The Raikage grabbed Zetsu by the throat, "tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is and answer right now!" I let my head fall into my hand again. How many times did I need to tell him there was no assassination order? When he did not say anything, the Raikage snapped his neck. "You. You're a Hyuga, use those eyes to try and see him."

I was about to tell him off when Neji spoke up, "he has already left the building with Danzo." The Raikage became angrier, punching a hole in the wall before running out and calling for his two friends to join him.

"Sorry for the wall and the desk," Darui, his right hand man apologized. I had met him when I had a short stay in the Cloud healing one of my injuries after Olivia had tried to take control. The two ran out after him.

One of Mifune's men stepped around his desk in order to examine Zetsu's body, "he shall never rise again." No, no, he probably will. It was just the white half so he could have just cloned himself and sent that here.

"Lady Hokage," the Tsuchikage spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. "You've been quiet for quite a long time. You know something about this, don't you?"

"Just musing," I said, pursing my lips. "I don't know their ulterior motives, but if he went straight for Danzo it may be because of the sharingan that they both posse. Zetsu on the other hand – he would not have died that easily."

"For a new Hokage, you seem to know quite a bit." He said, trying to pull information from me.

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with all of the older members of the Akatsuki. Enough to know how each was used effectively." I said simply. The Tsuchikage sneered. "Just simple battle quirks, really."

"If we can't even trust each other, if that's the state of our world, then being human we have no future," Gaara said suddenly.

He pissed off the Tsuchikage, "what does that mean?"

"Without mutual trust and understanding, all that remains in this world is fear and terror. I simply can't tolerate giving up so easily. Or any plan that doesn't incorporate morality." Gaara explained.

"You pose such difficult concepts so simply. But you're a grainy brat who knows nothing about running a village. Let me tell you what, now's your chance to ask anything you'd like. As your senior I'll answer any question you have." The Tsuchikage sneered. I forced myself to refrain from rolling my eyes.

Gaara narrowed his gaze, "then, let me ask you this. When did all of you forsake yourselves?" I stifled a laugh.

"What are we going to do now?" Temari asked, "we've worked with them on a mission to retrieve Sasuke before, but he's sunk so low he's joined the Akatsuki." She looked down slightly.

Gaara looked to me first, for approval. "Do whatever you like as long as he's still brought in alive." He nodded, jumping over the desks and through the broken wall.

"Hey! Don't leave without your gourd. Gaara!" Kankuro moaned as he picked it up, heading after him.

"Should we go as well?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the chair I was in.

"I'll send you two home first before I head out after him." I said quietly, the other guards asking their Kage if they could go watch or join the fight. Neither Shikamaru or Neji liked that idea it seemed as their bodies stiffened. I had used the demon that found them earlier to track their movements. They had left the building quite a long time ago; only Danzo was with Sasuke, his teammates had been separated from a way back.

"Makoto," Mei cooed, "you haven't introduced me to your cute friends yet." She frowned, sitting on the desk in front of me.

"Oh," I said motioning to them as I said their name, "childhood friend Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga meet Mei Terumi the Mizukage."

"Makoto, are you planning on going after Sasuke as well," Mifune asked, I nodded, signaling a guard to enter the room.

I stood up, "my sword! You fixed it." He handed me my sword that I had been given after defeating its previous owner. I took it out of the sheath, there was no sign that it had ever been broken. "Thank you." I strapped it onto left side, back where it belonged.

I turned to face Shikamaru and Neji. "Let's get you home before I head out."

"We're not leaving you to face him alone." Neji said, head slightly lowered. I performed my hand seals, but nothing happened.

I hung my head, "I'm such an idiot." I looked back up at the two. "I forgot to make a seal in Konoha with how busy I've been." Mei and Shikamaru began to chuckle while Neji and a few others just smirked.

"Looks like we're staying to help, how troublesome," Shikamaru smirked.

I felt something shifting within the shadows. No, he wasn't going to try to take down three kage on his own now? I rushed in front of the others, my chakrams already off of my wrists and ready to strike, "stay behind me."

"Makoto?" Mifune began to ask, but stopped when he saw my gaze. He quickly forced his men and the others behind me.

"Shouldn't you leave your guards to do their job?" The Tsuchikage sneered.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, watching as the shifting grew closer and closer. His mask appeared first and the mater around him shifted slightly. "Why the hell are you here?"

He chuckled, sitting down on the top ledge above us. "I thought it would be better to declare the fourth shinobi war in person." A few of the others gasped.

"What makes you think that you can cause such a feat?" I raised a brow, my tone dry and condescending.

"Because I am Madara," the masked man smirked, "Madara Uchiha." He was supposed to have died decades ago, it had to be an imposter.

"And what do you want?" I asked, cocking my head.

I heard him chuckle. "I want to make us all one within me. Summon the Ten Tails and combine us all in one world under me!"

"The Ten Tails? You really think that you can revive it? You won't be able to without B and Naruto, and as long as I'm still standing in your way, you won't get close." I growled, my chakrams floating in delicate patterns in front of me.

"What do you mean?" The Tsuchikage asked, floating a few feet off the ground.

"I will use the moon's surface to bounce my genjutsu off of, bringing us all into one world under me where everyone is unified. In a world without hatred or war. Project Tsukuyomi." Madara explained. "The nine tailed beasts were once just the Ten Tails, the Sage of the Six Paths was the original jinchuuriki and the one who split the beast into nine. Now, hand over the Eight and Nine Tails, and you may be able to avoid a war."

"Eight tails? You captured B." Mei said, musing.

"The capture failed and he escaped." Madara explained. "There's no jinchuuriki quiet like B."

I scoffed, "there's no way you'll get B or Naruto."

"Fine." He said simply, staring down at me. "I hereby declare the fourth shinobi war." With that, he disappeared.

 _'His battle with Danzo is nearing its end, but there's a kunoichi from the leaf working her way there as well.'_ He purred into my left ear. I allowed myself to lower my hands, the chakrams sliding back onto my wrists.

"Well," Mei frowned, "its best if we don't use the tailed beasts in battle, for their own safety."

I nodded in agreement. I would trust B to fight well, but Naruto was too sporadic. "I'll speak with the Raikage about how we'll go from here."

"I would like to offer up my samurai, and myself, to join the Allied Shinobi Force to help fight in this war." Mifune offered. Mei sent me a smirk. I moved, picking up the Hokage hat.

I sighed, placing my palm against my forehead, "Mifune, is there any way that you could fill in the other Kage who are now absent about what has happened?"

He nodded, "I'll send out my guards to bring them back."

"Good," I said, looking out the main door, "I'm going after Danzo and Sasuke. Sort that out." Mifune nodded. Shikamaru, Neji, and I ran out of the building and into the snow, heading to the east. I looked back to see Shikamaru studying me, and Neji with his byakugan activated, scanning the area.

After a few moments he spoke up, "the other Kage have left as well. Only the Mizukage and her one guard are heading in this direction." I wonder if he knew when Ao, her other guard, had left – or if he thought it was pure intuition that I headed off the east, or if I somehow knew where they would be already. I nodded a quick thanks.

It was a few more moments before Shikamaru spoke up, "God of Death?"

"We are so not talking about that!" I said quickly, speeding up my pace.

"Awe, come on Makoto. You come back with an alias – not everyone's able to get one," he said, still trying to poke it out of me.

"So, Kakashi's the Copy-cat Ninja. Why don't you go bug him about that?" I retorted, trying to divert the conversation. The snow had completely disappeared.

"That's not an answer," Shikamaru smirked, running ahead of me slightly.

"You'll never get one," I sang through gritted teeth as I passed him again. We were close now. "Don't let them know you're there. Stay out of sight, do not attack no matter what."

"But-" Neji began to speak.

"I don't want them thinking that anything's gone array in the village. Especially that there's a new Hokage. 'Madara' may have been clued in – but Sasuke's not that smart." I explained, stopping at the edge of a cliff that was shrouded in brush and trees. I handed Shikamaru the hat. I peeked through the brush first. Danzo was dead. The pink haired kunoichi, Sakura, slowly walked between Sasuke and the red haired girl who laid dying on the ground. Sasuke began his seals for his chidori. I jumped down below, landing between the two, Kakashi appearing beside me a second after. We both thrust out our right legs, kicking him back. I inwardly chuckled at how ironically synced that was. Sasuke's left eye was bleeding from his amaterasu. Kakashi threw out a kunai with ninja wire attached to the end at him, it wrapped around him tightly. But he had used the substitution jutsu, appearing behind his log replacement.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began to speak, "I told you before, you've got to forget about revenge."

Sasuke began to laugh manically. This was not the same Sasuke that had attacked me eight months ago. He had been brainwashed by 'Madara'. "Bring my entire clan back to me right now and I'll quit right now." He said once his laughter subsided. "Stop acting like you're my sensei." He began to laugh again, his eye twitching. "I'm just itching to kill both of you, Makoto, Kakashi."

Kakashi went to speak, but I put a hand up to stop him as I stepped closer to Sasuke. "This isn't you." I said simply.

"You don't even know me!" He yelled, lunging to attack me, chidori active. I grabbed his wrist, throwing him away from the others. He growled. "You really think you can kill me anytime you wish?" He lunged at me again.

I smirked, "you know I could. If I wanted to." I repeated the same movement. He growled, lowering his chidori and cracked his knuckles.

His attention turned to Kakashi, "only a Uchiha should possess the sharingan. An inferior ninja who isn't a Uchiha has no right to show off that eye!" He jumped over me, launching himself at Kakashi, throwing eight shuriken ahead of him. I sighed, rubbing my temple with my thumbs. Kakashi brought up a mud wall behind him to protect Sakura as she healed his injured teammate. The two jumped into the ravine below, Sasuke summoning the susano. I sighed, watching, wondering if Kakashi could take him on. Sasuke grabbed at his left eye in pain, the susano fading. When he took his hands away, it was clear he could not focus on Kakashi. His vision was starting to go from over use. I saw Sakura running under the bridge, kunai poised to attack Sasuke. I rolled my eyes as I jumped in the way of the kunai, grabbing it in my hand. The edges slightly breaking the skin. I looked up, watching Naruto dragging Sakura away. Sasuke tried to throw a kunai at me as well, but it missed by two feet. Kakashi forced Sasuke into a tight hand to hand combat battle. I looked up at the cliff where I left the two boys, they would not be able to see down here from their angle.

"Get her out of here," I said, dropping the kunai into the water below us.

"No." Sakura said, trying to get out of Naruto's grasp. "I'm going to kill him myself."

"No one's killing anyone." I said sharply. My head began to reel as I walked towards where Kakashi landed. Poison.

He thrust an arm out to stop me, "He'd my student. Let me deal with him." Both of them began their chidori.

I nodded, "don't capture him yet. When he's done being controlled he can come home." I turned back to the two, ushering them back. Naruto had created three clones of himself. I rolled my eyes, already knowing what he was going to do. One clone held onto Kakashi while the others created a rasengan in the real Naruto's hand. He ran straight for Sasuke. I jumped in between the two, grabbing Sasuke's wrist with my right, and cancelling the rasengan with my left and clamped down onto his wrist. "For fucks sake! It's like you two are brothers fighting over the last slice of bacon." The two were trying to break free of my grip. I pressed down on their main tendon harder. I sensed the shadows shifting again. I pushed Sasuke backward, he stumbled, his foot sinking into the water for a moment before he regained his chakra control. I held onto Naruto still.

'Madara' and Zetsu appeared from the water. "Sasuke, it's time we go home and rest." Madara cooed. I could feel Naruto tensing up. He turned his head towards us, "the nine tails, huh. You two can't suppress the urge to fight, can you? I'll arrange a time for you two to fight so we can capture you. But, for now, we retreat."

Zetsu smiled, "I'll stay and fight for you. We do need to capture the Nine Tails anyway." His smile turned into a sneer as his clones emerged from the water. Eight.

"No Zetsu," 'Madara' spoke, shaking his head. "The Nine Tails is too tough for you to capture. Especially with her here. Remember what happened last time? Go check on Kisame." The Zetsu sank into the water again.

Naruto struggled against me. "Sasuke! Do you remember what you said to me in the valley?!" Sasuke smirked. "Well, I'll bare your burden and die with you!" With that, they were gone. I waited a moment longer before I let go of Naruto's wrist. I signaled that it was okay for the boys to come down and join us. Neji and Shikamaru were instantly at my side.

"So Sakura, tell me why you made your way all the way out to the Land of Iron?" I asked, faking sweet.

"Three shinobi from the Cloud said that you were going to approve an assassination order on Sasuke. When we all heard, we came out to do it ourselves." She explained, dropping her head.

I blinked a few times before responding, "Who is we? And why did you think I'd approve that stupid request?"

She looked up at me confused. "But the boys said that you said that you didn't like Sasuke. Why would…"

"He may be an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to be killed – yet. Yet being the operative word." I explained. "But back to we?"

"Shikamaru suggested it. Kiba, Lee, and Sai came along, but I knocked them out to finish the job myself." She explained.

I turned to give Shikamaru a look and raised a bow, "really? Your idea." I crossed my arms. My head reeled again and my foot faltered in the water. Shikamaru quickly caught me around the waist in case I faltered again.

Sakura's face froze in horror, "you got cut on my poisoned kunai, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said, breathing out, "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Sakura began to rummage quickly through her bad, "no you won't be! I took one of Tsunade's special mixes."

I yawned. "Let me sleep for a minute."

"No!" Sakura squeaked. Shikamaru was shaking me trying to keep me away.

"Stop being so noisy!" I growled, it quickly turned into a yawn. "I've built an immunity to most poisons. I just need to nap to speed up its absorption." I felt myself being placed onto someone's back.

I was awoken by two men barking at each other. Kiba and Naruto. "…on top of which, Sasuke got away!"

"Kiba! Just shut it. Man up and stop whining," Naruto shot back.

"Speak for yourself!" Kiba yelled back.

I growled, lifting up my heavy head, "shut up before I make you." The edges of my vision was still slightly fuzzy. Kiba, Lee, and pale black haired male that I had never seen before were walking ahead of us. I looked down at the white top of the guy who was carrying me. "Can you put me down, Neji?" He stopped in his tracks and gently set me down on the ground. "Thanks." We walked on, both Lee and the unknown shinobi picked on Naruto even more. I stretched out my arms, the feeling slowly coming back to them.

"When did you learn that trick," Kakashi asked, slowly his pace slightly to walk beside me.

I shrugged, "started when I was twelve. Worked on it until I was fifteen."

"Is that why you learned medical ninjutsu?" He asked, looking at me quickly to see my nod.

"Lady Hokage," the red head asked meekly from her spot on Kakashi's back.

I held back my snap, "yes?"

"Your chakra. It's so dark, but it doesn't feel it like Sasuke's. But that other one," she paused, watching my face intently. "It's so malevolent. I'm scared to even be able to sense it."

"You're a very perceptive sensory type." The conversation dropped.


	4. Suspicions

The village had grown by the time that we returned the next day. After I met with Homura, Koharu, Shikaku and the daimyo, my duties as Hokage were thrown at me full force. My face was already half done on the Hokage monument. The council had already set about procuring weapons and rations for the war. Each clan had been ordered to make a list of all shinobi that would and could fight.

I walked into the finished Hokage's office, making my way up the long winding staircase. They had recreated the same plan as before. I had to laugh a little, even after eight years of not setting foot in the village and I still remembered it. I ran my hand along the hall, letting it hang for a moment on the door knob to my office. I filled my lungs and held it as I slowly opened the door. It was near identical to the previous office. I looked around the room, each of the previous Kage's faces stared back at me. I sat at my desk for the first time, the files of every shinobi in Konoha who could fight in the war littered the room. I needed to come up with some form of strategy for the war and branch it out. First, I would need someone below me to be directly in charge of each division of shinobi. Second, I would need a head of each division. A medical division would be the utmost important. I sighed, moving to sit on the floor with the files. I began to flip through all the ninja, taking out all of the medical ninja and putting them into one pile.

I looked down at a girl with two buns named Tenten, her specialty listed as bukijutsu. I took out all the weapon's specialists, noting that all of them had either fire, water, or earth chakra natures. I put them into another pile – it was quite small, so if I kept this group together I would have to pull more into it. I began to sort the other shinobi into similar piles. The clans were an issue, due to their very similar styles and chakra natures they always fit together. That was not good. I jumped as tapping began at my window. I spun my head to see a hawk sitting on the ledge, a note attached to its leg. I opened the window, the hawk instantly landing on my hand. I used my free hand to undo the message. I threw my head back with a groan – the Raikage had called for a meeting of the Alliance in his village in three days' time. Already? I closed the file and dropped it on my desk. I had been working non-stop since we had arrived back inside of the village yesterday. I pushed the chair away from the desk and left the office, locking the door behind me. I made my way into the main area of the village to see the progress that was growing. There was now a new Torture and Interrogation building and library. Ichiraku ramen had newly reopened. Most of the main center had been rebuilt. It was coming together surprisingly fast.

"No way! You trained Makoto too?" I cocked my head. That was definitely Takao that yelled, but another of my sensei's were here in Konoha? I made my way out of the center towards where the visiting carpenters had pitched their tents. I stood beside a tree as I surveyed the area. A big group had surrounded a campfire to the right of the camp, but two figures stood just outside of the tree line to the left. One was obviously Takao due to his signature hair and burly stature. I felt a twinge of excitement for the figure next to him. Long pale green almost white hair, piercing yellow eyes. The shoulders, where arms should be, were marked with old scars. Sonya of the Cloud had taught me to perform ninjutsu in the case that the arms became unusable, and taijutsu involving only the legs.

"Oi!" I called, making my way towards the two. "Are my sensei's having a bonding moment without me?"

The two looked up, smiles growing larger as I approached. "Finally got time after work?" Takao mocked.

"Hey," I said pointedly, "the freaking Raikage doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

Sonya laughed, "he never got denied as a child. And none of his advisors want to go against him either." She paused for a moment, looking me over carefully. "Damn. We can say that we trained the Sixth Hokage now. Man do I feel old."

I shook my head, "Sonya, you're twenty-three. You're golden. Takao has to worry on the other hand." We both eyed him before we burst out laughing.

He looked horrified and began to play with his hair roughly, "no! Is there another grey hair? I'm not that old yet."

"Oi! Koto! Oh, Takao – is this your wife?" Naruto ran over, hand slyly on his chin. Sonya pulled a disgusted face while Takao stood there trying to explain that his wife was beautiful, but so was Sonya.

"I'm Sonya," she cut his blabbering off. "I trained Makoto as well."

He looked at the three of us excitedly, "what did you teach her? Can you teach me too?"

Takao laughed, "have you mastered basic taijutsu?" Naruto's face fell. "I created the bear style of taijutsu."

"As you can see, I lost my arms protecting my teammates on a mission when I as a genin. I learned how to fight using legs alone and how to use ninjutsu without seals." Sonya explained, creating a clone of herself.

"Oh! Teach me how to do that!" Naruto beamed. Takao and Sonya began to walk through the trees towards away from the temporary housing units.

"Are you able to tell where each nerve and muscle in your hands are connected to your brain stem and where in your brain that nerve is moved by?" Sonya asked, dispelling the clone.

His face fell. "Is it really that technical?" He looked up at me.

I nodded. "I'm still not very good at it. I need my hands to be bound before it will work." Sonya shot me a disapproving look. "It's tough."

"And you're going to be glad that you know how if you ever get captured," Sonya said pointedly.

"Yeah," I mused, thinking back to all the instances that I allowed myself to get caught, "it has."

"You see – wait, what?" Sonya gawked. "Miss 'Master of a Thousand Styles' allowed herself to be captured?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Not against my will of course." I shrugged, "it's a great way to infiltrate."

"I think we need an exam," Sonya growled, attacking me.

* * *

I leaned over the railing of the temporary housing, a cup of tea mixed with sake in my left and a bag of ice against my left check in my right. "Who beat you up?" A voice laughed to my right. The floor was empty when I arrived.

I turned to see Shikaku leaning against the wall. "Funny." I took a sip of my drink.

"Seriously." He pulled himself up off of the wall and moved to stand beside me. He eyed my tea cup.

"Two of my old sensei's are here to help the village. One of them decided it would be fun to have a sporadic 'exam'." I sighed, adjusting the ice.

He laughed. "and who won?"

I pouted as I drank the rest of my tea. "Sonya fights with only her legs and she's mastered ninjutsu despite having no use of her arms." That perked his interest. "I haven't mastered using jutsus without my hands still."

"That's quite a useful skill," Shikaku mused. He was already trying to figure out how it worked.

I played with my cup. "I've already started working on the war preparations. A's called a meeting in his village in three days' time. Would you go as my 'escort'? I want to introduce you as our head strategist."

"Really, me?" He chuckled, turning to look at the almost completed sunset. "Of course I'll go. We leave tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "It's at noon so we'll leave at eleven."

"Right, your new teleportation jutsu." He closed his eyes. "Shikamaru told me about a few of your new tricks."

"A few?" I asked, raising my brow.

"That teleportation jutsu that made Shikamaru vomit, the trick with your bracelets, that you can also wield a sword, you've worked on making yourself immune to poisons, and you are somehow able to tell when 'Madara' is near." He looked at me, his mind running.

"Is that all?" I sighed. "And they're not just bracelets. They're chakrams. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Moved into their new homes." He smiled. "The larger families, clans, and a few others are still in the temporary units." Wow, everyone was working so hard.

"Since we're the only ones here I can tell you that I really don't think that he's actually Madara. I've fought him a lot and the only similarity between the two is the sharingan." I said, shifting the weight between my feet. "I have two theories. One, he's just using Madara's name to insight panic. Or two, he's being manipulated by Madara."

"So you believe that Madara may still be alive, but he's not the masked man."

"Sort of. They may have met at one time or another, just enough to allow the ideals and plans that he has to sink in. But option one seems a hell of a lot more plausible. We'll know the real answer soon enough."

* * *

I sat in the free chair, Shikaku moving to stand behind me.

Mei frowned, "why the change of guard, Makoto? The other two were so cute!"

"This is Shikamaru's father, Shikaku. He'll be the head strategist." I explained, stretching am arm out over the desk.

"Let's end the greetings and get on with the meeting. First, we must discuss the Eight Tails and the Nine Tails jinchuurikis. Then we'll move on to the data we have on the enemy's base of operations and military strength." Mifune interjected.

The Raikage gave me a harsh look, he didn't like that order. I sighed, "a few of my ninja have located what seems to be a base of operations. It may be a trap; I am waiting on further intel."

"We have also organized search teams and are gathering information." The Raikage spoke. "From now on we need to pool any information gathered."

"Then, let's appoint an allied team to deal with organizing the information." Mei suggested. We all agreed.

"I've begun work on sorting my shinobi into possible divisions. If you can get me your shinobi lists as soon as possible I'll put together an intelligence team." I said, forcing my tired eyes open. Everyone nodded.

"And how do you know what may work? You've never fought in a war." The Tsuchikage said smugly.

"Just because I was not born early enough to fight in the last war does not mean that I did not get caught up in the crossfire of your own petty civil wars." I countered. "Especially your last one."

"Now, where do we hide the jinchuurikis?" Tsuchikage asked pointedly.

"I've already decided on a place to hide them. I think choosing a place here, in Kumogakure – which doesn't have a single member in the Akatsuki – is appropriate." The Raikage proposed.

My eye twitched, "I agree, but for other reasons."

"What other reasons?" He growled.

"Just because your village has not produced a single Akatsuki member yet does not mean it never will. Nor has your village not produced its fair share of other unwanted and rogue shinobi. Most of the fighting, I suspect, will happen within the Land of Fire, Sand, and west." I explained. "Now, where do you have in mind? I propose Turtle Island."

The Raikage blinked at me a for a moment in surprise. His anger at the first part of my spiel had diminished. "How do you know about that place"

I shrugged, sinking into the chair. "I found a lot of unexpected places while I was training."

He gave me a skeptical look, but nodded. "I'll organize their travel arrangements."

* * *

"Lady Hokage," the Raikage spoke. "Please stay a moment longer. Shikaku can wait outside, it won't be long."

Shikaku want to open his mouth, but I jumped in. "Just a little while. I do have to deal with rebuilding a village as well." He sighed but nodded, exiting the room with B. "Told you he was alive."

A stood, moving over to the window. "That you were. How were you that certain?"

"A fight that could take down B would be too destructive to not notice," I stated as I crossed the room to join him.

A laughed. "You're right about that. I know you've traveled every nation, but how were you able to find Turtle Island? It's not easily reachable."

"Remember when B went missing for three weeks four years ago? Then. He thought that the waterfall could help me." I explained loosely. "Should help Naruto out though."

He grunted. "Why would he think it would help you?"

I turned my back to him and began to walk towards the door. "Ask those ninjas that kidnapped my parents eight years ago while they were on a mission from the leaf. The two Furiyami." I opened the door and left down the hall. A calling after me.

"What did you do now?" Shikaku sighed as he caught up to me.

"Just answered a few of his questions. And gave him something to think about." I shrugged. "Ready to go home? And to make sure you close your eyes this time?" He nodded. I performed my jutsu, two black swirling circles in front of my feet. We both stepped inside. The same feeling of a slight gust and I stood beside Shikaku – who had his eyes still tightly shut – just inside the gates of Konoha.

"Welcome back!" Izumo and Kotetsu waved from their post.

"Thanks," Shikaku said, putting up a hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

Shikamaru sat with me in my office as I went through the ever growing stacks of paper work. A knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and Temari stepped in carrying a large parcel. "Come for a visit now?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"The ninja registration information that you requested," she said looking over my desk for a place to set it. Her lips parted in shock. "Gaara doesn't have nearly this much."

Shikamaru stood from his chair and took the parcel from her, "it's because of the rebuild." Temari nodded, biting her lip.

I placed my pen down, "do the two of you want to play a quick game?" The two looked at me confused. I stood and walked my way around the desk. I took the package from Shikamaru and placed it down beside my desk where I could easily reach it. I turned back to them and placed a hand on each of their lower backs and led them towards the open door. "It's called the 'let's get to know Shikamaru' game!" I pushed the pair out of my office and locked it quickly.

"Ma-Ma-Makoto!" Temari stammered. "What is it that you think you're doing?"

"Forcing the two of you on a date," I smirked. It was suddenly quiet on the other side.

"I'm going to kill you!" Temari began to bang away at the door.

"You can kill me after the two of you spend at least the next two hours alone with each other," I was so dead.

I heard feet shuffle. "Just make sure you're at dinner tonight this time." Shikamaru sighed, "let's go." I went back to my desk, preparing to work through the night for a second time.


	5. Shizune

"Lady Makoto," A voice asked from the doorway.

"It's just Makoto!" I growled, breaking the pen in my hand. I looked up from the paperwork, ink covered my right hand and small droplets dribbled on the paper. It was Tsunade's right hand man, Shizune. "Sorry. What do you want?"

Shizune smiled, entering to stand in front of the desk. "I'm here to help." She paused, looking me over slowly. "Have you taken a break?" I shook my head. "Eaten anything?" I shook my head again. "Makoto. I am going to get you something to eat and you're going to take the time to eat it." She gave me one last harsh look before walking back out the door. I sat there, the ink still slowly dripping out from my hand. I groaned, standing and making my way to the adjoining washroom. I stared in the mirror as I let the water spill over my hands. It was obvious that I had not left the office in days. My hair was turning onto the greasier side, my makeup was completely worn off and my clothes were sitting haphazardly. I gripped my bustier and smelled my top – yuck. I should go home tonight and at least shower and change. I finished scrubbing my hands and returned to my desk, working away on the ever growing stack of files. I swear, even more appeared in the short five minutes I was gone. I sat down and opened the newest file, it was an order request I had filled out three days ago that was already completed and ready to be picked up. I immediately assigned Tenten, the only thing that I remembered about her from her file was that she was a weapons expert and could store them in scrolls for easy transport. "You should assign her with Neji – they work well together."

I jumped out of my chair and fell in a pile on the floor. "Shizune! Oh dear god." We stayed frozen, staring at each other for a few moments.

She burst out laughing as I stood, dusting off my butt. "I brought you a steamed pork bowl from Ichiraku Ramen."

I sat back down in my chair, opening the large take away bowl. It looked good. "Is this from the place Naruto won't shut up about?" I asked, cracking open the chopsticks.

"You're going to go home at eight. You need to actually sleep." Shizune said, looking over the files I had already done.

"Eight?" I asked, noodles halfway in my mouth, a file open in my other hand that I had begun to read.

She nodded firmly. I had never gone since I had moved into my office. "You're jumpy. How long have you gone without sleep?"

I pondered for a moment, "what day is it?"

"The sixth." She replied, crossing her arms, looking at me, ready to sold.

"The third." I said slowly, Unsure if that even was the correct answer. I had been working so long and hard that everything was blurring together. I finished slurping down the rest of my ramen, damn was I hungry.

Shizune calmly took the file from my hand and set it down. "Go home. Sleep. I'll go through all these files and categorize them according to importance for you tomorrow. Get at least eight hours sleep – I don't want to see you without it." She slowly led me out of my seat and to the door, shutting it tight behind me so I could not get in. I sighed, pacing on the spot for a moment before I caved and began to walk back to my new home. I hated how big it was.

Inari had come to my office not long after Temari and Shikamaru had left the other day. He said there was something I needed to see and pulled me out of my office and across a few streets where a few more elaborate buildings had been erected. He had a hand with designing and building my new home.

I walked up to my white door, unlocking it slowly. I stepped into the alcove and took off my ninja sandals with the two-inch heel, not even bothering to bend down. I padded down the small entry way and turned to the left around the insert wall to the living room on the other side. Sonya and Takao had seen to it that it was furnished before I was even shown the house. I entered my bedroom, second door on the left, and instantly began to strip out of my bustier. I unpacked the weapons from the compartments in my pants and sat on my large queen bed to unravel the bandages that were wrapped over my ankles, calves, and forearms. I stripped out of my pants, black spandex mini-shorts, and thong. Ripped my socks off and slipped my chakrams off until I stood naked in the middle of my room. I looked myself over in the full length mirror. The black seal on my chest stood out against my pale skin. My most noticeable scar, the one on my right side could not be seen from the front. My legs and arms were decorated in small scars, thin and long or small and round. Each was a testament to my harsh training and missions. I sighed as my hand brushed the seal. I wonder what my parents would say if they were still alive.

What would have happened if they had not died so young? I probably would have not left the village. I would not be Hokage. I may have become an Anbu. I may have had a boyfriend. I would not have met the people I had in the manner I had – if I would have met them at all. I may have never saved Yumegakure and my family's name. So many what-ifs.

I grabbed my pajamas from my dresser and walked into the connecting bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the water warm up over me. I washed my body and shampooed my hair until the water finally ran cold. Why did I have this giant home and the clans of hundreds had none yet. I stepped out of the shower and lightly patted down my hair before I twisted it up in the towel. I dried off the rest of my body and slipped on the simple grey thigh high shorts and black tank top. I crawled into my bed and instantly fell asleep, not even bothering to get below the covers.

I woke up the next morning with my limbs heavy and unwilling to move. I had slept for eleven hours. I pulled myself out of bed and into the kitchen, setting the coffee pot and grabbed myself a quick yogurt bowl with oatmeal and dried fruit. I balance the bowl on my bed and ate it with one hand while I changed into fresh clothes. I finished off the bowl quickly before I began to pack my weapons away into my pants. I may not be needing them since I've been locked away in an office for days, but I felt naked without having them. I quickly washed the bowel and spoon, leaving it on the drying rack. I filled a mug with the coffee, adding the slightest cream.

I made my way through the village, at ten in the morning the children were either in school or at the academy. Adults were working in the newly rebuilt shops or building the rest of the village. I entered the Hokage building and worked my way up the steps to the top floor. I went to open the door but it was locked. I dug into my pocket for my own key, but Shizune opened the door. She looked tired. "Wait right here." She shut the door again for a brief moment before opening it again with a large stack of files that had been opened to their first page. She handed me my seal. "These are just requests for permits and the like that just need your signature to continue. Most of these are in regards to the clan compounds or new businesses." I nodded, quickly signing off on each one. "There's still more files I need to get through, so take the day off. Go train. You've been working yourself too hard." She shut the door in my face. I stood there, coffee in hand, staring at the door in confusion. I'm sure that she knows what she's doing after helping Tsunade for so long.

I sighed, turning back down the stairs. I could not go home. I shrugged, maybe training would be nice. I began to work my way slowly through the more active village center and out to the training fields. Number four was always where my team had practiced before they died and I still had until I left the village. I took a sip of my coffee as I entered the field. I stared wide-eyed at the team that had begun training. Neji, Lee, and the bukijutsu expert were wildly counting push-ups as Guy counted with them. Only he was facing me. I tried to turn on my heel and pretend like I had never been there, but it was too late.

"Oh, Makoto! Found time out of your busy schedule to train my team?" He smiled his toothy grin, giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed approaching them, "I guess so. Shizune kicked me out of my own office, again, and sent me here."

"Great! Let's do 50 laps around Konoha," Guy roared. Lee immediately sprang into it, followed by a pouting Tenten, then a reluctant Neji. "You're not joining them?" Guy gave me an expectant look.

"I don't run," I said simply, leaning against one of the wooden practice pillars.

Guy gasped. "Then how do you train?"

I shrugged, "what I need to work on. Running away or after the enemy is not something I tend to do."

A sly smile came to Guy's face. "Think you can take on all three at once?" I gave him a simple look that said 'are you kidding me?' "Prefect!" It was about a half hour until they returned. Lee was ready for more while Neji and Tenten were quite annoyed. "Next you'll spare with Makoto!"

I pushed myself off of the pillar, "three on one. Try to land a blow." I set my coffee down at the base.

The four stood there dumbfounded. "Makoto – these are three of the best Jonin in Konoha."

"I know. I've seen their files." I smiled, crossing my hands behind my back. "Rock Lee is one of the best taijutsu users we have, Neji is a genus of the gentle fist, and Tenten never misses. Now then, I want the three of you to try and land a hit on me. I won't fight back." Guy caught on to my reasoning and stepped back. The three teammates exchanged glances with each other before Lee sprang forward. He was fast. But his movements were almost identical to Guy's moves and were easy to predict. He went to jump down at me, but I easily dodged the attack, forcing him to slam into the ground. Tenten hopped in, opening up two scrolls and firing each item at me. She was an excellent aim. I brought myself up onto the balls of my feet and quickly dodged each item. I tried to make it look as effortless as I could. Neji took this as his opportunity to attack me while Lee was still down from his own fight.

I had to keep Tenten's wrists in view I dodged Neji's gentle fist strikes in order to not mess up and have my lesson end too soon. He kept to a few distinct patterns that were easy to decipher after the first couple strikes despite their force and speed. Tenten ran out of weapons from this barrage. Lee had regained his barring's and began to fight me again, Neji on my left, Lee on my right. I did not block any attack, just simple dodged. The cycle would continue; one would drop out so they could recoup while the other two went hard. It was my own team's technique. I began to slink closer to where Tenten was reevaluating her tactics. Both Lee and Neji were about to aim a punch for me, but I jumped straight up into the tree. Their blows were already too far in to stop from landing on the oblivious Tenten. The three looked up at me in shook. I gave them a wink as I landed behind the three.

"Why is it we cannot even get near her?" Lee gasped.

"It's like she knows exactly what our next move will be." Tenten groaned, rubbing the two sore spots on her torso.

"It's because she does," Neji analyzed.

I smirked, "exactly. I've been on missions with Guy for years and know his lotus style in and out. A Hyuga taught me the style of the gentle fist. I've seen your same movements, thought patterns, and styles in hundreds, and each one is a near identical copy. If you want to be able to have a higher success rate, and overall be a better shinobi, you need to create your own style so that when you fight – you're 'unpredictable'."

"Makoto has a very valid point," Guy mused, walking up to us. "Did any of you pay attention to how she dodged?"

"It was like she was dancing!" Lee spoke up. "Each movement flowed into the next."

It clicked for Neji, "we could have landed a blow at any time."

I smiled as the other two clued in. "Care to try that again?" I backed up away from the trio as they gave each other a determined look. "I may actually need to block this time." Tenten and Lee flashed a large smile before they began to attack. Neji just gave a small smirk before he began to strike as well. I was still able to dodge with ease. They needed to find their groove of attacking alone, then working together. Neji was having the most trouble getting over the fluidity of the gentle fist. Lee was just attacking blindly instead of making calculated attacks. Tenten was the one who understood my lesson. I had caught one of her first kunai and had to use it to deflect the others, all of which were almost perfects hits. The two boys needed a push. I lunged towards Neji, keeping so close to him that I could feel his breath. He could easily land a hit. I watched his eyes as he became flustered and stopped all movement. I leaned forward slightly, he leaned back and fell onto the ground. I flipped over top of him in order to avoid Lee's attack. I did the opposite to Lee, I kept myself as far from his attacks as possible. Lee paused for a moment, opening the first gate – was I being too hard on them? He was quite a lot faster now, making me have to block his attacks with my forearms. My feet stayed planted as I took his blows to my forearms. He was quite strong, but relied too much on his brute strength instead of thinking things through clearly. I felt a light hand in the middle of my back. Lee stopped his assault, looking dumbfounded at the person behind me. I turned my head to see a smiling Tenten. "H-h-how did you?"

Tenten shrugged, beginning to pick up her many weapons to return them to their summoning scrolls. "Neji's still out. Lee had you busy blocking so I just, sort of, went for it." I started to laugh at how easy and simple it was for her.

"That's teamwork," I said through my laughter. Lee was giving himself a one thousand sit up punishment while Neji was still on the ground staring up at the sky unblinking.

"Makoto. What do you say to a fight after all this time," Guy asked, flashing his smile.

I let out a sigh as I walked away from the two boys. "I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier." His smiled disappeared instantly and he became serious, quickly entering his stance. "Any limitation?"

"I want to see everything that you learned," Guy said stiffly, "after all, you did take down Naruto after three seconds. Same old rules." Of course Lee or Neji would have mentioned that.

I actually got into my own fighting stance this time. Right leg just behind my left, right arm down at the opening of my in pants. My left arm was raised to just below breast height, thumb tucked in, palm straight. "Do you want me to end it that soon? Or do you want to play?" He nodded for the latter, lunging immediately for me with a simple testing kick. I pulled out my metal rope from my right opening and threw it across my body, the sharp end embedding itself into the highest point of a nearby tree. His kick collided with the rope. He went to use his other leg, but I adjusted my wire to block that as well. He grabbed onto the rope and used it to propel himself over it and tried to land a hammer kick from above me. I let go of the rope, though it was still connected to its retraction device on my thigh, and stepped out of the way. Once Guy was on the ground he spun around and tried to hit me with his other leg. I put up my arms to block the blow and kept a hold on his leg. I popped his knee with my shoulder and threw him over myself, quickly letting go to grab my other strand of rope in my left opening and connect it to a tree on my, now, left. To most shinobi who had never come across someone who used these ropes – really just a thicker and sturdier version of ninja wire – it looked like I was stuck in a horrible place.

I chuckled to myself. "She fought so well against Naruto, and now she's got herself stuck," Lee gawked.

"Lee," Tenten snapped. She knew. Guy landed against a tree and kicked off towards me. I jumped upwards. The wire kept me in place fifteen above his head as his punch hit air. I twisted myself up in the rope. Guy leapt towards me and began to fight in the air with me. I let the rope unravel as I tumbled backwards, allowing myself to easily dodge his quick moving blows. I stuck out my leg in the last revolution and landed a solid kick to the side of his head. He went flying into the tree tops. I pulled on the rope to release more, as I effortlessly slipped to the ground. I tugged on the left rope, it came free of the tree and began to retract into my opening. Guy ran for me. Once he was near I got up onto my tiptoes and swung to my left, turning my body around and my torso to the ground as my foot collided with his arm as he blocked my attack. I kept the momentum of my body and allowed my torso to follow my leg and I was brought over top of Guy. I griped onto his shoulders as I used him to land on the other side of him. I kept a hold on his shoulder as I pulled him over myself and threw him. I retracted the other rope, using my free hand to block the kicks and punches of Guy's once he recovered and focused on myself again.

I could tell he was getting annoyed at my 'playful' fighting. We were locked in hand to hand combat, I copied his Lotus style. The strong and long quick movements requiring the least amount of exertion to allow for sustained combat. "Still remember it after so long?"

"I watched you fight enough," I said as I hit the ground and kicked upward into his chest that had moved forward, above me. I kicked up again and again until we were ten feet above the ground. It looked like one of his moves, but the sheer force behind each kick had him knowing that it was different. I flipped myself around, grabbed onto his arm that had just tried to punch me and threw him into the ground. He left a medium sized crater. I landed hard beside him on all fours, breathing heavily. I threw my hair out of my face as he jumped back up and attacked me. I rolled to my right dodging the attacks, flipped myself up onto my left hand and spun, my foot coming into contact with Guy's torso this time. He landed on his feet, powering up to the fourth gate. "Now, aren't you the one being dramatic?" He used to comment how I was such a dramatic sore loser. His speed picked up as he attacked me. I searched my repertoire of styles for something that could take down the inner gates. Simple. I summoned a shadow clone of myself in the trees. I pulled out my ropes again, throwing them across my body into the trees. I jumped above him, puffing up my chest with air. I let out a long breath of fire over Guy. His looked up at me shocked as he dodged the attack, but got caught by my clone who used a similar form to the gentle fist to block off the opened inner gates. Guy returned too normal as he swept at my clone. It waved sweetly as it turned back before sinking into the nearest shadow. With him distracted, I had one of my chakrams to his throat. I waited a second before I pulled it away, running a hand through my curls.

"I see how you got all those aliases now," Guy panted, falling onto his rear.

"Don't even," I said in a long breath. Using the bear style so early on, and to keep going had left me short of breath as well. I let the rope retract just enough that I hung in the air, slowly turning as I focused on slowing my breathing.

"You could have ended it sooner, but you didn't." He stood up, stretching out his jaw. Watching me.

"It's been too long since you would challenge my team to a spar." I let my rope out until I landed on the ground, then tugged it out from the tree.

"Oh my, you use rope made of metal! I've never seen anyone ever use this." Tenten beamed excitedly as she watched me retract it back into my pants.

"Do you want a try?" I asked, undoing the belts that kept the two machines on my thighs.

Her face lit up, "really?! You'll let me try them?"

I nodded, a small lopsided smile on my face. "If you like them I can see if the inventor could make you a set as well." Her eyes widened even more and she stammered trying to thank me. I helped strap the machines on over her large pants. She wore the same pants as me, but less baggy – they would be easy to hide. "I trust you know how to use them?"

I stood back as Tenten ran out into the center of the field. She pulled out the ends of the rope, testing the resistance of the machine. In one swift motion, she threw the end of one into the tree top, feeling the natural pull of the machine. She pulled it out one inch and the automatic reflex of the machine to pull the rope back in stopped. I smirked, watching her. She knew that I had not used it to its full capability. She threw out the other end, cross body as well, into another tree. She allowed the rope to want to retract on both ends as it brought her up into the air. Her body twisted to face away from us as she turned in a circle in the middle.

"Where did you learn to deliver such a kick," Guy asked from my left. I looked at him over my shoulder, Lee and Neji were beside him.

"Stone," I shrugged. "Mainly. For that style, Crescent Moon specifically." I watched as Tenten undid the mechanism a little too soon and tumbled down fifteen feet. She landed on her feet ungracefully. She turned to face the wooden post, throwing out the two ends and allowed herself to be carried towards the target, using a weapon scroll to summon a small sickle. She was able to slice the top clean off the target, landing behind it after pulling the ropes loose. The machines squeaked as the rope retracted back inside. I cringed slightly, I was overdue on a repair anyway.

"This is absolutely amazing! Imagine all the possibilities." Tenten jumped over to me.

I chuckled, "I'll visit Zaku tonight and get him to make you a set." Tenten unstrapped the two small machines and handed them to me one by one as I reattached them.

"Kakashi was right," Guy chuckled. "You do keep a lot in your pants." I thrust out a fist, hitting him hard in the center of the chest. Lee could not help but chuckle. "Neji, Lee! Your turn, show Makoto what I've taught you."

Lee stood upright, "yes Sensei!" Neji just simply nodded as the two walked to where Guy and I had stood previous. I picked up my coffee from where I had set it. It was still warm. We watched in silence as the two began to fight. Guy would occasional bark youthful words of encouragement.

"Do you, fight with any other weapons?" Tenten shyly asked me.

"I do." I watched Lee deliver a hard kick which was blocked. But Neji skidded back a good foot. I bit my lip, he needed to adjust.

"What do you use? Kunai, kusari-gama, swords?" She was unexplainably excited, the perfect weapons expert.

I chuckled. "I don't show anyone outside of a battle." Her face fell slightly. "Though, everyone here seen me walking around with this little guy lately." I pulled out a talisman from the inside pocket of my right opening, a summoning circle was drawn on it. I ripped it in two, the sword that Mifune had fixed for me appearing. "Got a few things up my sleeve." Normally I kept my sword in the space on my hip, but because of my new position and low chance of danger, I had sealed it away. The ropes were always my first go to in an area of heavy forestation as they were unexpected, and many people had come to know me by them. My chakrams I kept for the more difficult battles, or if I wanted it to end quickly. My kunoichi claws had gone from my genin and chunin staple to my most trusted weapon. I only used them when I did not want to leave my opponent alive. No one has seen my newest variation on my old favourite.

I unsheathed the blade and handed it to her. I could never understand the structure of the weapon as well as she could. She gasped, running a delicate hand over the edges. "It's double sided. That's rare to find." She looked down the center of the blade. She would notice the center was half an inch thicker than a normal blade. Making it twice as heavy as well. The slight bend to the left. She had engaged herself in taking every strange and abnormal characteristic of my sword while I watched the two continue to spar until Neji won.

"My students are taught well, no?" Guy asked, his smile blinding.

"Who has a stronger blow? You or Lee?" I asked. This caused Tenten's head to jerk up.

"Lee does," Guy said, blinking a few times. He had been thrown off by my question. I moved into the field and stood in front of Lee. "Guy, can I get you in front of Neji, I want to teach you how to block."

"I know how to block," Neji said simply. A brow arched.

"Lee, give me three of your strongest blows." I said, standing in a simple posture. "Neji, watch my feet." Lee nodded, jumping up to deliver a reverse crescent moon kick, left hook, then a right round house kick. I used my upper arms to block each attack. "What happened to my feet?"

"They stayed planted in the same spot." Neji stated.

"Lee, again, three more. Be prepared to block." He nodded, using three different kicks. On the final blow, I brought my leg up in a simple crescent moon and slammed it against his shoulder. He was thrown off balance and fell to the side. "Whenever you blocked one of Lee's kicks you moved quite a bit each time. It makes it harder to deliver an exact and powerful blow because your center is off. Try to figure out how you need to adjust. You'll both be able to feel the difference when you get it."

"Makoto!" Lee bowed in front of me, but stood upright again before I could protest, "please allow me to learn as well!"

"Okay." I smiled, first watching Neji for a moment. His distance decreased slightly. "Did you figure out how I do it?"

"I may have. Please let me test it." Lee got into his stance. I nodded, quickly delivering a double kick, reverse left round house and a simple straight right kick. He only moved back three inches.

I nodded in approval. "Neji, do you have an answer?"

"I need to adjust how much power I put into each block." He said, looking down at the lines his heels made in the dirt.

"And?"

"And?"

"Where do you want to place the pressure in your feet?" He looked down at his feet, trying to figure it out. I walked towards him, kneeling on the ground in front of him. He looked uneasy. I took my pointer and index fingers to both feet, gently touching the area from his smallest toe down the side a third of the way. "Here." I moved to run them along the area a quarter of an inch from his ankle towards his toes. "And here are where you want to apply the most pressure." I traced the spots once more before I stood up. "They only tell us in the academy to plant our feet, but not where the strongest points are." Lee was looking at his feet, nodding repeatedly. "Try it." I stepped back, watching him awkwardly adjusting. But it worked a lot better, instead of the large drag mark, it was down to two and a half inches. Lee tried again. It took him two more tries until his feet stayed planted and he felt how different his return strike was.

"Did one of your sensei's teach you this?" He beamed ecstatically.

"Figured it out myself when I was on a mission," I shrugged, watching Neji's distance decrease more and more as he found the right balance. "Also helps with leaving no trace if you're on scouting missions."

Tenten handed me my sword. "I've never seen him look so flustered." She sighed. I resealed my sword inside of a talisman. It took Neji a few more tries until he was able to correctly adjust.

"For a good day's lesson – I'm treating you all for barbeque!" Guy beamed, flashing his thumbs up.

"Yeah! Dinner with Makoto," Lee beamed, grabbing my hands. "What's your favourite? We'll eat lots together."

"Uh," I started to blank. "I – uh, need to go work and assign out more –"

"Oh Makoto," Guy sighed, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "Still trying to turn down my generosity. Not today, you're our guest of honor tonight!"

Tenten frowned, "it's nice having another girl around." I generally found other females too whinny and full of themselves, but I actually had begun to like Tenten. I tried to catch a glimpse of Neji as he walked behind us, but all I caught was an uninterested frown.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just this once." We walked out of the training grounds, Lee leading the way by pulling me along, and Guy with his arm around me as he recounted his favourite missions since I had left. Tenten and Neji followed behind. They dragged me around the edge of the village to the newly reopened BBQ Nikku. I sat beside Tenten, the boys taking up the opposing side of the booth.

"You sure missed a lot since you left, you know?" Guy said, ordering for us all.

"That's what you all keep saying," I said monotonously, copying Neji's normal look. "To be honest, I've spent next to no time in the Land of Fire so I haven't heard too much of what's happened."

Lee gawked at me. "You did not hear about what happened at the chunin exams three years ago? Or with Orochimaru? Or Gaara?"

"What happened that would be of any interest with a chunin examination – besides of Shika actually passing something and my sensei dying? Nothing about that creepy snake-thing. Are you referring to when the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara and he almost – well he did – die?" The four looked at me as if I had something profane scribbled on my face. "What?"

The waitress began to place the drinks down at our table, Guy quickly ordered for all of us and waited until she left to speak again. "During the chunin exam three years ago, Orochimaru infiltrated the examination by forming an alliance with the Sand to destroy the Leaf. During the final round the village was attacked and Lord Third gave his life protecting the village. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, and he succeeded in that not long after. And yes, that is the incident with Gaara."

I nodded. I had heard that the Third had died fighting Orochimaru, but during a chunin exam? I had spent so much time in the Sand six and two years ago. There seemed to be no signs to anything of that measure in the works. Although, it seemed that any animosity that the villagers had towards me previous to my visit two years ago had disappeared. "Temari was so pissed off at me for that. She requested my help, but I was on another mission and did not get her request until after it had been handled."

"We could have gone on a mission together," Tenten pouted. "Team Kakashi were assigned to that rescue mission, and we were sent as back up the moment we got back from another mission."

"Wait, mission? You were going on missions in the time that you were training?" Lee asked, astounded at the idea of multi-tasking.

I nodded. "Needed to earn money somewhere. Started off with just the Third and a few villagers that I would meet asking for my help. Then Tsunade, Gaara, and Mei recently. Even the Tsuchikage a few times."

"Tsuchikage?" Neji asked, brow raised. He had seen how that man acts. I had originally declined his requests, but when he tripled the reward money – well, who can say no to that?

"Yeah, surprising." I chuckled.

"Not the Raikage," Tenten asked curiously. Guy shot me a look.

"If you knew him. You wouldn't want to." I said simply. Both A and his father had a liking for Kekkai Genkai users since there were not many clans in the Rock. "To be fair, he doesn't like me very much either." Our food slowly began to come out.

Tenten passed me a plate of steak slices. "How was it that the two of you met?"

I placed the plate down between Neji and I. "Well, her sensei Hayate was a teammate of mine when I was a genin. I always came by to test how well he was training his students. Little Makoto was always a sore loser."

"That's why I don't lose… anymore." I glared. Lee began to cover the grill in pork slices.

"What was your old team like?" Lee asked, intrigued now that he knew that I was trained originally by one of Guy's teammates.

I let out a small nervous laugh, "we were a weird team." Guy took a piece of pork from the grill. "Tanari and Rai were best friends and used partnered weapons and techniques. Because Hayate was skilled in kenjutsu we all were taught how to use or defend against swords. We were more of a tracking and infiltration squad due to our skills back then."

"Do you still go on missions with your teammates?" Lee asked excitedly. Guy stiffened.

I shook my head, taking a nice piece of pork off the grill, "lets dig in before they burn." I popped it in my mouth. Thankfully he forgot about his question, or took my small motion as the answer he needed.

"Have you met Lady Tsunade before?" Tenten asked, dipping her slice into her soy sauce.

I nodded, "only once before though. Not long before she became Hokage actually." Tenten stopped reached for another piece. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Tsunade's not the type to not die in a blaze of glory." Lee, Guy, and Tenten laughed, agreeing.

"Was Tsunade one of your sensei's as well?" Tenten asked, dipping her new piece of beef in her soy sauce.

I snorted. I chuckled, embarrassed, and placed a few more slices of beef on the grill. "Let's just say that we were both at the wrong place at the wrong time." I picked up a slice of pork while the beef were cooking.

"You know, I never knew why people were calling you the Master of a Thousand Techniques, but after having you beat me – I understand." Guy chortled, stealing the slice of pork from my chopsticks. "

"Oi! That was mine, and don't call me that." I glared, swiftly stealing it back and popping it into my mouth.

"We could call you the Copy Cat Ninja 2.0!" Lee's eyes glistened. I swallowed it quickly.

"No. Don't you dare," I gawked. Guy, Lee, and I began to bicker about what other variations of the name sounded more youthful.

"Makoto, there are a few of us girls getting together for dinner and drinks next Friday if you'd like to come?" Tenten smiled. "Get to know some more people our age."

"I've got Shikamaru," I shrugged. "He counts, right?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't you have any female friends? Or do you always hang out with the boys."

"I have…. One." I said after a moment. I only really considered Kara my friend. "Maybe two."

"Makoto – you need some female friends in your life. We don't want you turning from a beautiful young lady to a perverse man, now, do we?" Guy said as if it were the most horrific option.

I picked my drink back up and looked into it, "alright, alright. But if they don't like me I'm blaming you four."


	6. Bath House

"Who does this new Hokage think she is?" The woman carrying two grocery bags asked her friend. "They don't even give Lady Tsunade time to wake up and they're already welcoming her in."

"I heard she's just eighteen. No child should be in charge. Look at the Sand and how their leadership is going," the second frowned, shaking her head. "Apparently she left the village and became a missing-nin for years. Why would someone like that come back and be Hokage? It screams 'I hate Konohagakure'."

"What a disgrace. She shouldn't have even bothered coming back here." The two laughed together as they continued on. I sighed, stepping out of the alley, walking in the opposite direction on my way to my office. As soon as I had heard their first criticisms of me I ducked into the nearest alley so I could listen. If what they thought reflected the rest of the village – I would be in deep trouble. I slunk up the stairs of the building. Placed my key in the lock and turned. Shizune was not here. I closed the door behind myself as I headed straight for my desk. I smiled. Shizune had categorized everything. I sat down, going through the smaller pile of requests that just needed my approval to continue. I moved onto a mission report that had been marked with a red flag. I opened it, taking a long sip of my coffee. Anko had gone missing from her squad. The others were still monitoring movements and watching for a chance to track her. Damn it. If Anko had been kidnapped then Orochimaru and his cronies must have something to do with Madara now.

I dropped the folder back onto the top of that pile before I dug into assigning missions. I opened the first folder, a yellow sticky note with five names attached to it. I started laughing, checking a few of the others. She had actually suggested shinobi for every unassigned mission. I picked up the pen, going through each of her recommendations.

A knock sounded at my door. "Come in." The door opened, Shizune walking in with Tonton. "Thank you for doing this. Should hopefully get closer to being caught up by tonight."

She walked over to my desk, Tonton at her heels, and examined the piles. "I'll take these to get distributed out." She picked up the pile of requests and started for the door.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, leaning back into my chair slightly. She turned to face me, nodding with her usual smile. "Should someone else have been the new Hokage?" Her smile instantly disappeared.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" She snapped, walking up to the edge of the desk and smashed the papers down. "I have never seen someone risk their life like you did to save an unallied village. When Lady Tsunade and I first met you, you were thirteen and showed as much skill and experience as an Anbu squad leader. You are probably one of the most deserving people of this title."

I swallowed hard. Shizune had never gone off on me with so much anger before. "On my way here I overheard two women speaking about how I shouldn't even be back in the village, and it's a disgrace to have me as their Hokage."

Her ears were turning bright red. "Once they see what you're capable of they'll come to their senses."

I gave her an unamused glare. "Unless there's another big attack on the village before the war begins – there's no way. What if they refuse to follow my orders? I am 'just a child' after all." Shizune's eyes flashed to the seal on my chest.

"You have not been a child for a very long time." She barely whispered.

"You should get those distributed. We have almost everyone in homes now and businesses are reopening but there's still a lot of work to do." I smiled, returning to assigning. Shizune gave me a sad nod, picking the papers up again and walked out the door. There was silence for a moment before there was a knock. "Come in." The door opened and three shinobi who worked in records filed in with piled of papers in their arms. Fuck. "Place it anywhere for now." I sighed. There goes my possibility of catching up today. I plowed my way through the forms until the door opened again not long after. Thankfully I had managed to get through most of what Shizune had organized yesterday.

* * *

"Koharu and Homura want to have your inauguration soon," Shizune said as she placed a takeout container in front of me. I had not realized that it was her.

"It's not even noon," I began, looking up at the clock above the door. It was already two. "Thanks. And already?"

She nodded. "Apparently there's been talk of a movement against you, just like in the Sand." I sighed, closing the mission file I had just assigned.

"That sure was quick," I joked, "I had my money on one more week." Shizune shot me a look.

"We don't need to start thinking of when there may be an assassination attempt." Shizune said stiffly.

"And if there is they'll know they thought wrong," I said lowly signing off on another. We went quiet for a few moments.

"Have you sent Naruto off to the Land of Thunder yet? The Raikage's been waiting on your response." Shizune began to flip through the papers that just came in. "Have you even looked at it?" She handed it to me. It had been in one of the piles that was just brought up.

I swallowed my pork cutlet before taking it from her hand, giving it a once over. "I have now."

"Makoto! He sent this five days ago." She frowned, looking over my shoulder.

"What?!" I sighed, looking at the date, then at the ever growing pile of papers on my desk. "I'll send him off with Guy and Yamato in three days. Send them in first before Naruto." Shizune nodded, hurrying out of the office. Had this been sitting downstairs this whole time? If it was, how much more is there down there for me? I sighed, standing up to grab a pile for the newly opened spot on my desk. I jumped slightly as a tap came from the window behind me. Yamato squatted down on the roof waving at me. That was fast. I opened the window enough for him to slip in, "there's a thing called a door Tenzo."

He laughed, walking around my desk to face me. "Shizune said you had a mission for me." A knock came from my door.

"Come in," I called placing a hand on my desk, the other on my hip.

Guy walked in, closing the door behind him. "Yamato! Makoto! Have a mission for my team?"

"I'm sending you two with Naruto to a place called Turtle Island in the Land of Lightning. B will also be there. Both of you know already know about the upcoming war I presume?" They both nodded, instantly straightening their posture. "All of the five kage have agreed to not rely on either of the last remaining tailed beasts due to the fact that Madara and the Akatsuki have been systematically hunting them down. Instead we are going to make sure that there is no way that they can be found. Your mission is to make sure that he gets there and remains there until the war is over. It only takes a few days to get there, but I want you to take the long route. So it'll take a month and a half to get there. If anything does happen I have transportation seal on the island so we can get you out of there or get help to you. Naruto is not supposed to know about the war." The two nodded. "Any questions?"

"When do we leave?" Guy asked.

"In three days. I'll get your travel sorted tonight for you to pick up tomorrow morning." I said just as a knock came from the door. I motioned with my head for the two to move to the side. "Come in!"

"What's up 'Koto!" Naruto laughed as he stepped into my office. The two stood to my left.

"I've got an S-ranked mission for you-" I started. Shizune closed the door behind him and stood to my right.

"S-ranked!?" He blurted out like he was checking that he was not hallucinating. Or stupid.

"Yes, S-ranked. You'll be going off to a certain top secret island near Kumogakure with Yamato and Guy." I explained. "Remember that prediction you were telling me about with the octopus – this is probably it."

"You can count on me, Koto!" Naruto beamed, flashing me a thumbs up as he left.

"You two can pick the last member of your squad – just let me know who." I said, picking up the top folder of my ever flowing workload. Tenzo and Guy nodded, swiftly exiting my office. I sighed, creating a shadow clone of myself and transporting it to the nearest port town with one of my markings. Shizune watched me skeptically. "What's that look for? I'm just sending her to get their travel arrangements made so I can finish these up." I paused for a moment as I read who this mission request was from. Tamaki Furiyami – the head of my clan in Yumegakure. "Can you go downstairs and have them bring up anymore that they have sitting down there please?"

"Of course," Shizune smiled as she left my office again. Tamaki was requesting a team of jonin or higher shinobi to investigate ten kidnappings and stop them. It was addressed to Tsunade. My mind blanked for a moment before I reluctantly signed it, assigning two Anbu and a Jonin that I was looking at promoting. I immediately wrote up a letter of acceptance to be sent to the village, only signing it as the Sixth Hokage. He could not know that I was the new Hokage. At least not now.

* * *

Guy's team had just left from reporting in their completed C ranked mission he had requested for them two days ago. He was set to leave with Naruto tomorrow. "Go take a break," Shizune smiled, taking the folder I was about to begin from my hands. "You've been working nonstop since six. Go to the bath house, sleep – something! Come back at three." Shizune all but threw me out the door. I let out a long sigh. Maybe she was right, I did need a break. Man, now that she had mentioned the bath house, my back and shoulders were killing me from all that slouched desk work. I guess I could go for a soak. I cracked my neck roughly before setting out across the new downtown. The bath house was one of the first businesses to reopen, only after Ichiraku Ramen and the Barbeque restaurant.

The woman at the counter tried to let me in for free, but after a few moments I convinced her to let me pay for the service. I changed out of my clothes and wrapped the towel around me in the woman's change room. I opened the door, no one. I guess it was my lucky day. I set to work washing my long, dark curls in the shower. It felt so nice. I threw my hair back, the ends whipping at my bare skin on the small of my back. I pulled it together into a high bun. I took a long while to clean the rest of my body. I finally let myself slip into the nice hot water of the bath at the corner nearest the intake. I was able to have a moment of peace in the hot water before four sets of footsteps and voices entered the changing area. I rolled my head to the side. Soon I would have some very unwanted company. The girls entered in a group, laughing until they noticed me. It was the blonde and Sakura from my first day back with a female Hyuga and a girl with Tenten.

"Oh, sorry – are we bothering you?" The Hyuga girl asked, hiding part of her face with her free hand.

I shook my head, "not at all." Yes. Loud masculine voices began coming from the other side of the barrier. Definitely Kiba.

"Those boys are so **loud** ," the blonde frowned. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, she's Sakura Haruno, she's Tenten, and that's Hinata Hyuga." So that was Neji's cousin. The three began to cleanse themselves before they

"Nice to meet you." I forced a smile. Come on Makoto – be nice. At least for a little bit.

"You're Makoto right? The new Hokage?" She asked as she lathered her hair. I nodded. "Choji wouldn't shut up about you on our last mission. Man did you sure make an impression on him. Shikamaru said he even shared his food with you. That **never** happens!" She laughed, washing the soap from her hair. Tenten was the first to finish and slipped into the water at the corner closet to me.

"This is so nice, definitely needed after a mission." She let her head sink below the water. Hinata waited until both Ino and Sakura had joined us in the bath before taking off her towel – back to us – to wash herself. She kept her arms in front of her chest as she slipped into the water between Tenten and Ino along the long side of the tub.

"Come on Hinata – relax," Ino smiled, leaning forward.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're all women here," Sakura smiled. "Just sink in and enjoy the bath."

Hinata reluctantly slid down and dropped her arms. But we both have the same problem – our breasts were buoyant enough to float. She quickly covered herself again. "They just keep floating up." Sakura sank into the water, glaring at Hinata's chest.

"Hey – be glad you have tiny tits. They don't get in the way all the time." I tried to reassure her.

"Right, there's no such thing." Sakura moaned.

"Have you ever been on a stealth mission, hiding in the trees upside down and have your own breasts attempt to kill you by suffocation?" The girls looked at me in shock while Hinata nodded quickly in agreement. There was a crash on the boy's side. I jumped slightly. Then they began yelling at Choji – he must have slipped and crashed into something or someone.

"They're being so noisy," Sakura pouted.

"I'm really surprised you were able to meet us here. You're mother normally very strict." Ino said to Sakura, sinking down into the water. "My mom always piles on the chores while I'm off too. If I complain my dad says 'mind destruction jutsu!'" Hinata and Tenten gasped while I laughed.

"So," Sakura tried to make conversation with me, "what's the story behind that tattoo?"

"Yeah, it's really cool," Hinata stuttered quietly.

I gently touched the seal. They would not understand the truth. "Everyone in my clan has something similar depending on if they're in the main family or a branch." Hinata averted her gaze. "It's nothing too special – really." I smiled, trying to cheer her up even though it was lie. The Hyuga clan was infamous for placing seals on the foreheads of the branch family members in order to keep them in line. I was the only one in my clan with such a mark.

"I'm overheating now," Ino sighed, "I'm getting out." The others agreed, moving to the dressing room to change, leaving me alone again. I let my head fall back as I melted into the bath. The ceiling creaked. I opened my eyes just in time to see the ceiling between the bath and the change room caving in. Lee laid in the middle, head reeling from the sudden drop. The girls screamed, Ino pulling Lee out of the pile of rubble as she demanded answers. I sighed, using the shadows to wrap around my waist and bust.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" Kiba? I maneuvered my way through the debris barefoot as the boys entered from the main hall in nothing but towels. Neji just stared at me for moment while Ino and Sakura began accusing Lee of peeping on them. He made his way over to me, picking up a clean towel along the way and held it out for me. I slowly took it, muttering a quiet thanks. He looked cute with his hair up. I slowly wrapped the towel around myself, not letting my dark cloth fall, as we looked at each other. He had the light green caged bird seal of the branch family displayed openly on his forehead.

"Uhm. Neji-ni," Hinata spoke quietly. "We need to change." When had the others left?

The faintest blush came to his cheeks as he became flustered. "R-right. I'll leave you two alone, Lady Hinata, Lady Makoto." He turned too quickly and rushed out of the women's changing area before I could scold him for that prefix.

"Sorry," Hinata frowned, fiddling with her fingers, "Neji told me that you only like to be called Makoto. But around me he always calls me that."

"It's not your fault," I smiled dropping my towel to change into my regular kunoichi garb.

"A-are you a branch member like Neji-ni?" She hastily began changing as well.

I shrugged, "sort of. My Father was at least."

"The Furiyami clan is based in Yumegakura, right? How did your family end up living here?" She had already put on her underwear and pants while I was still pulling on my shorts.

It was common knowledge among the older shinobi of what happened. "My parents were exiled."

Her face turned beat red. "I'm sorry!" I started to open my mouth but the curtains to the changing room flew open. I zipped my bustier into place.

"That Naruto! I'm going to kill him before he can even leave for that mission tomorrow," Sakura roared, throwing a small A-cup bra on the bench.

"W-what did Naruto-kun do?" Hinata became instantly distracted. I smirked, her crush on him was so obvious. Ino began to chuckle while Sakura fumed.

"He stole her bra while the guys were in here earlier. Had it hanging off of his towel when he went to help Lee up," Tenten explained before snorting with laughter.

* * *

"Come in!" I called, signing off on the arrival report from my Yumegakure team. I looked up as the pale skinned, dark haired shinobi that Sakura had brought with her to help kill Sasuke entered my office. What had they called him? Sai? "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologize," he swiftly bowed at his waist – I was about to tell him off, "for what I did when I was under Danzo's orders." I cocked my head, why was he – oh.

"So you're a member of the Foundation." I leaned back in my chair, dropping my pen on the desk.

"Yes. I was one of the members who were ordered to help persuade you to join." He kept his position. I let out a loud laugh. He shot up, a look of confusion over his face. Whenever I had been transiting through the Land of Fire, before my transportation technique, Danzo would send one or two members of his ROOT program to take me back to Konoha. He had grown more aggressive when his men kept failing – even trying to collect me when I was in Kirigakure.

"Sorry," I said, wiping away a few tears. "Is that how he put it? Trying to recruit a jonin into the Anbu fast-track, soulless, friend-killing program?" His lips parted. "Sorry, Sai isn't it? There's a lot that I've had access to regarding his work. Danzo had been trying since my parents were alive to make me part of the Foundation."

"He had a fascination with your clan's abilities," Sai said simply. "it's rare to have other Kekkai Genkai's living in Konoha. I'll take my leave." Before I could even open my mouth he had already shut the door behind him. I cracked my neck as I went back to my exploration, picking up the unrestricted mission reports from run ins with the Akatsuki – Hidan specifically. Somehow this man was immortal, even though he was listed in the missing-nin books as deceased. There were two files from Shikamaru's run in with him and Kakazu. Odd. I opened the first reading the failed mission report. My heart stopped beating. No one had told me that Asuma had died, but he was killed by Hidan after getting caught in his sacrificial jutsu. Kakashi had told me that Kurenai was almost due with their child just recently as well. The second mission was a success at taking out both of the Akatsuki members. Shikamaru had taken Hidan's head and buried it in an unmarked grave in the Nara forest. I set the file down, slouching into my chair. At least he was close by and easy to keep an eye on.


	7. Acceptance

It was quite easy to convince Shizune to let me take a longer lunch break so I could go into the village and run an errand. She had a hard-enough time making me go home at night as it was. I figured that I would swing by the Nara compound in case he was there. If not, someone would be able to tell me where he had gone off too. Since it sat on the edge of the Nara forest not too much of it had been hit in the attack but the damage that had been taken prevented anyone from living in it until it had been repaired.

"Makoto! Where do you think you're going?" A woman shrieked from behind me. I stopped mid step. Oh no. "We've been expecting you for dinner every night now and you have yet to show up – what do you have to say for yourself."

I turned around slowly, just enough to see Yoshino standing on the porch with her arms crossed. "I'm looking for Shika –"

"Oh, he's out in the clearing training with Ino and Choji." Yoshino replied. I quickly snuck off into the forest. I followed the worn dirt path deeper into the woods until I reached our old spot. When he was just starting the academy, we would train together out here with our Dads learning how our Kekkai Genkai's could work together as they were both based in Yin chakra.

"Makoto?" Choji was the first to see me. "It's been a while since we've seen you out of the office."

"Really?" I shrugged, slipping my arm over Shikamaru's shoulder, "can I steal you away for a moment?" Ino and Choji gave a me a curious look. "Half hour max – we need to talk about one of your old mission reports." He looked at me curiously.

"You two alright working alone for a bit?" He asked. They nodded. "Alright." I took my arm off of his shoulder as we walked deeper into the Nara forest. Once we were out of earshot, he spoke again. "Why the surprise visit?"

"A little birdie told me that you buried Hidan's head around here." I said simply.

Shikamaru stopped walking. "What do you need with him?"

I sighed. I guess that now I'm Hokage I can do whatever I wanted now, sort of? "I never left the village to train." His gaze hardened as he looked at me. "I was sent on a long-term mission under that guise. It was a failure. The person that was my informant was recently killed. Unfortunately, it seems to be connected, partially, to what's happening now."

"And why do you need to speak with a member of the Akatsuki?" He asked, the gears moving in his brain.

"This Madara was part of the Akatsuki. I want to see how much the members were privy too." I explained. He nodded, leading me through the forest.

"Who knows about the real reason why you left the village?"

"Just the two of us. Everyone else is dead." Shikamaru sent me a nervous glance. "Well, Tsunade too now."

"So why did you…?"

"Take the mission?"

"Yeah."

I shrugged. "It was perfect timing after my teammates and parents died. I was the perfect candidate for it. Even after all these years, no one suspected any different." Shikamaru stopped abruptly at the base of a tree.

"We're here." He tapped the spot with his heel. I used a basic earth technique to open up his grave.

"Makoto – come too free me?" Hidan smiled, sending me a wink.

I reached into the hole and pulled him up by the hair. "Lovely to see you too. Remember Shikamaru here? If you cooperate you may get a nicer spot to spend the rest of eternity."

His smile disappeared. "What do you want demoness?"

I smirked. He started referring to me by that name after our first fight. "Tobi. Madara. The Ten-Tails. What can you tell me?"

"Tobi's a dipshit idiot," Hidan scoffed, "why do you want to know about him?"

I shrugged, standing upright. "Just a little curious. What about the other two?"

"Never heard of anyone named Madara. Don't know a thing about the Ten-Tails." He answered, gaze flickering away from mine.

"Aw," I frowned, "if that's really all you know, you can stay right here with one of my demon's as company. Won't that be nice?"

His eyes went wide. "I really don't know anything about some kid named Madara! But we were collecting the tailed-beasts to summon the Ten-Tails." He must be using Madara as his alias now.

"And what were you guys planning on using the Ten-Tails for?" I pressed. Hidan bit his lip. I pouted.

"Gah! If you were only older." He mumbled. Shikamaru shifted. "To destroy the ninja villages, and eventually the world." I waited a moment, raising a single brow. "Fine! We were going to make our move on the Leaf June first, then on everyone else September thirty-first after we killed that fox brat."

"Thank you!" I smiled, throwing him back into the hole.

"Hey! I though you said you were going to move me," He yelled as I began to pile the soil back on top of him. His protests turning into muffled, incoherent pleas.

"You two seemed acquainted," Shikamaru said walking back through the forest. Myself on his heels.

"He used to frequent a town near Hoshigakure that I spent some time in. He made a fit at the dango shop where I was working at the time. Found our fight a little too entertaining." I explained, watching a deer that was walking parallel to us. Especially when I lost control, he became obsessed. "I sort of used his want for battling me to get useful information out of him."

He smirked, looking over at me. "Man did you get sneaky. No wonder even the Tsuchikage was so okay with letting you lead the Allied Shinobi Force."

"Had to make a living somehow. You don't make a lot from a single long-term mission, you know." I sighed. We stopped, the sound of rustling leaves and breaking twigs reaching our ears. What was moving so quickly? We took a quick look at each other before he moved in front of me. I glared at the back of his head as Ino came barreling through the brush.

"Shikamaru! Where's Makoto?" Ino was frantic. What had happened in the few minutes that we were alone?

"What's the problem," I asked, rushing past Shikamaru.

"There's a group of ronin trying to take the village." She breathed heavily. I sighed, letting myself sink into the ground via my short ranged teleportation technique. I could travel anywhere within fifty kilometers with this simple one. I arrived outside the gates of the village behind a large group of burly men.

"I hear you want to take the village." I said sweetly from behind them. "Now whatever gave you such an idea?" A few of the men closest to me turned to face me for a moment before shrugging and turning back around. "Oi!" A barricade of shinobi stood with their weapons ready just inside of the gate. No one paid attention to me. I sighed, approaching the closet man. Each of the members were a good foot taller than me.

"What do you want little girl?" He asked before my fist connected with his jaw in a right hook. He went flying into the forest, knocking down a few of his friends down. That got their attention. The man I had hit stood up, holding his broken jaw.

"Little girl?" I asked, holding up the same hand I had just hit him with. My eye twitched.

Their leader pushed through the crowd to tower over top of me. He was tall as well with a long red beard the same colour as his tattered jacket. He wore no shirt and black shorts. "Just who do you think you are?"

I smiled. "Any guesses?" He growled, reaching down to grab me. I jumped up, landing on his overly large fist. "That's not a guess." I flipped over myself, using his arm as a beam, and landed a solid kick to his head before jumping backwards. I landed lightly on the ground. He growled, blood pouring down his face. "Awe, what a hard head you have. How fortunate."

"You made a wrong move girl. You're precious Hokage's dead." He smiled, drawing a kunai.

I made a big deal of checking my pulse. "No, I think I'm very much alive."

He began to laugh, turning his back on me, "the girl thinks she's the Hokage!" The group began to laugh with him. I tore one of my chakrams off of my arm and hurtled it out. The leader turned back to face me. His beard gone. "You annoying little brat!" He stared at my seal, I smirked, activating my genjutsu. His face paled and began to sweat. "Men, we're leaving!"

"Giga-sama, are you alright?" One of his men asked. He paused, looking between his horrified features and my cold stone gaze. "What did you do?"

"Leave now and I may be kind enough to not sick my demons on you." I glowered. No one moved. I touched the corner of eye on my chest, letting my eyes flash purple for a moment. They stood frozen in fear. I allowed my teleportation technique to open up below the posse, swallowing them whole. I took my hand away from my chest swiftly, walking back into the village. I summoned up a few of my demons to their new location to finish the job. A few of the shinobi who had yet to see what I could do stood, staring at me in shock. The villagers cheered. They were far too easy to take care of. I quickly made my way through the village back to my office. I worked my way quickly up the stairs and into the safe haven that had become my office with an ever-growing workload. I had a singular moment of peace before Shizune and both of my current advisors strutted into my quiet office.

"We should hold your inauguration as soon as possible." Homura declared with a smile, "especially now that the villager's confidence in you has grown." My eye twitched.

"I'll get Iruka and Shikaku started on the ceremony," Koharu nodded, walking right up beside me and picked up a stray lock of hair.

"We can wait until after the war," I said through gritted teeth. I left my seal of approval on the final stage of the hospital build.

"Nope." The two quickly said. Damn.

"Monday would be a good day. The haori should be completed by then." Koharu nodded. My eye twitched again. That was in just five days. "You'll have time to visit all of the clans tomorrow to receive their blessing and cooperation."

My eye twitched. I dropped the papers onto the desk, "I have to do what?"

"It is tradition that the newest Hokage candidate visits each clan in order to establish and strengthen the ties between the village and the clan before the inauguration. You've already been hard at work rebuilding the village and have proven that you can maintain the duties that they Hokage is to do, I see no reason why they would not give their blessings," Koharu explained. "We'll make a visit to see the status of your haori." With that the two left back out the door into the circular hall.

I was still frozen. "Uhm, Makoto – are you alright?" Shizune asked, pouring another hot cup of tea. I had forgotten to drink the previous one.

"Every clan has to accept me…?" I gawked, eyes glazed over. Shizune nodded. "And what happens if they won't?" I swallowed hard. It was quite a real possibility.

"They won't. They're all too knowledgeable of what you've been up to – and after your little assault at the gate there should be no reason why," Shizune pouted as she glared at me. "Look. All you have to do is show up and talk with the head of the clan and answer any questions they have. Most will probably have to do with your training. Besides – you've had missions with almost all of them before, right?" I hastily nodded.

* * *

Come on Makoto. So far everything's been alright – you've gone on missions with every head so far. Expect Hiashi. He was my final visit. I sighed, walking down the dirt path to the still being built Hyuga compound. I let out the breath I was holding since I left the Akimichi compound. This is the only one that could go wrong – every other one had gone well. If this went badly six of seven was not too bad. Shino has spent my entire meeting with his father at the Aburame compound trying to scare me with insects. Neji was waiting at the gate to their compound when I finally turned the last corner. "Hey, waiting for little old me? Or Lee?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively and leaning in slightly.

His eye twitched. "I've been asked to escort you to the meeting room." I nodded, standing up straight. I followed him through the grounds past the barely built sections to the large structure out in the back. Damn, was the clan really this big? Neji moved to open a large sliding rice-paper door. "They are in here Makoto-sama." I glared at him. He averted his gaze by bowing at the waist. He knew I hated all of these pleasantries.

"Welcome Lady Makoto," Hiashi's voice boomed from inside. I turned to thank Neji and took the steps two at a time into the large room. I let my eyes wander while I took my place in front of Hiashi, his daughters to the left behind him and two of the Hyuga elders behind him to his right. The room was large enough to fit at least fifty people inside of it. "I am Hiashi Hyuga, the current clan leader. These are my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi." Hinata sent me a small smile as the two bowed their heads. "These are Aya and Fuumi – our clan elders. We welcome you to our home." Everyone bowed their head again.

I bowed my own, "thank you for welcoming me."

"Now, Lady Makoto – please tell me your background." Hiashi held his head high, his pupiless eyes boring into my pitch black ones.

"I was born in the village eighteen years ago on February thirteenth. I graduated the academy at six. Became a chunin at seven and jonin at ten. I received permission from the Third Hokage to leave the village to train after both my parents and teammates were killed in action. That training ended recently when I was asked to take the position." I answered, my gaze never wavering from his own.

"Your parents were Furiyami's. Why did they leave Yumegakure?" He pressed.

"They were exiled." I answered simply. "But that order has hence been dissolved."

"Do you feel any affiliation for that land or clan?"

"As much as I do everywhere." He frowned.

"What is your knowledge of our clan?"

"Ask me anything," I smirked. For an hour Hiashi quizzed me on different aspects of their clan – all of which I was able to answer quickly.

"How do you know so much about the Hyuga?" He was skeptical of me.

"I trained with an exiled Hyuga in the Land of Waves."

"Show me what you've learned." He activated his byakugan and stood.

I stood as well, "with pleasure." He came at me, aiming for two of my easier, but least worrisome chakra points. I flattened my hands, channeled chakra into my palms, and deflected his attack with two sharp strikes. Hinata and an elder gasped. They recognized the defensive motion. It must have angered Hiashi because his strikes became more aggressive. Since I did not possess their visual prowess I could not attack in the same manner.

"That is enough!" Fuumi yelled. Hiashi went for one last strike, aimed right for my forehead. I let myself fall backwards onto my hands and let my legs stop in a split below where his hand had stayed. He moved his hand to its previous location inside of his large sleeves. I brought my legs together into a point and used my arms to give me the power to stand upright on my feet. "Lady Hokage, was it Shiro who taught you our Gentle Fist?" I gave a firm nod. To my surprise, he smiled. "He taught you well."

"Thank you for the visit Lady Hokage," The group bowed deeply.

"Thank you having me," I replied, bowing deeply myself.

Aya chuckled, "you are of a higher rank – there is no need to bow."

"There are still pleasantries for a first meeting. Especially for a spar." I smiled, reaching out my hand toward Hiashi. He examined it for a moment before firmly shaking it once.

"You've improved since you left the village." Hiashi nodded, closing his eyes.

"You remembered me?" I asked, a little disbelief slipping out.

"My daughter Hinata had to refresh my memory. My nephew Neji will escort you out." He motioned behind me. Neji had been seated beside the door the whole time. He stood, opening the door for me again. I thanked them again before walking my smoothest out of the meeting mansion. Fortunately, I only fumbled on the final step once the door was closed. I recovered and let out the breath that I had been holding.

"So that's how you could defend against me in our spar," Neji smirked. A hand went to the back of my head as I gave a sheepish grin as we walked back to the main gates.

"It's not nearly as effective at hitting the main points since I'm lacking the x-ray vision aspect." I rambled.

"Nonsense. If any Hyuga were to see that in action they would be frozen in shock that an outsider knew some of our more advanced techniques." Neji gave me a small smile. "You can stop being so nervous – it went very well."

I let out a too loud laugh. "Nervous – who said I was nervous. That's crazy."

He gave me a bored look. "You were muttering to yourself like Hinata does whenever she's seen a glimpse of Naruto."

I crossed my arms with a huff. "Fine, maybe I was a little nervous." He let out a light chuckle.


	8. Sake

I leaned back in my chair with a loud sigh. I finally had the divisions for the war figured out. I just needed someone to be in charge of each one. The first division comprised mainly bukijutsu users, but focused on mid-range combat, Tenten and Darui were part of the unit. Wait, Darui would work well as a commander. I quickly scribbled his name down on a spare sheet with a number one beside it. The second division were all short-combat shinobi and kunoichi. Neji and Hinata were both in this unit. I continued on, no one from the unit immediately coming to mind. I could always slot myself into this unit too. The third division had both short and mid-ranged users who could support each other in their fight. Most had an exorbitant amount of physical strength, like Guy and Lee, Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi, he had the intellect that would work well in this unit. I jotted his name down with a three. Next was the fourth division which held all long-range shinobi. Gaara's own file was on top with Shikamaru's underneath. I smirked at how perfect of a combo the two would be. Gaara's new found following of sand shinobi with Shikamaru's high intelligence planning. I noted the two names down again with a four.

"Were you not invited to dinner with Sakura and Ino?" Shizune asked, placing her hands-on top of the pile I wanted to dig through.

"Yeah," I answered, shooing her hands away so I could find a suitable leader. "All shinobi have been sorted into divisions – can we get these to everyone by the end of next week?"

Shizune nodded once. "Dinner?" She pressed.

"I'll go. As soon as I put leaders to these divisions." I said, "wait. You can lead the medical division!" She looked at me like I had lost my mind. I added it to my list.

"Why me?" Her brows knit together in curiosity.

"You've been helping me keep this village together – you can obviously keep a division working together well. You've been trained by Tsunade so I know your more than capable." I explained, moving to the fifth division. Of everyone that I had assigned Mifune was the most capable and trusted of any shinobi. Shikaku was already my head strategist and Inoichi was the head of Intelligence.

"Not after the first incident?" She purred.

I lowered my gaze, "sure. That too." She stood in front of my desk tapping her foot. "Fine! I'll leave as soon as I get the last four divisions figured out." I let out a groan as she smiled triumphantly and left with the stack of papers I had signed off on earlier. I felt a little bad that I was not as knowledgeable on my own village's shinobi and their skills. I had better knowledge of every other village after all my travels. I pulled up the stack of shinobi in the special attack division. I frowned, the first couple of files were not fit for the task. I stopped at Kankuro's file. He had improved a fair amount since the first time that I had met him. He would be useful with his puppets in such a position; I wrote his name down. I moved onto the other units, assigning Ao to the sensor division. I had assigned a small number of shinobi to protect all of the daimyo, among the select few were Chojuro and Mei. I let out a laugh as I imagined Mei in the position and could not stop myself from putting her name down. She was more than capable anyway – but with her constant pinning for love she may have a field day.

I sighed, pulling myself from my desk and reluctantly left the office. Maybe it was not a good idea to go for dinner. I did have a lot more work to do after all. But if I didn't – how much more would Shizune bother me about making more friends? My face scrunched up as I jumped down the stairs and out of the building. I kept weighing the pros and cons of going to dinner with a group of girls that I barely knew growing up. I walked into the barbeque shop, still unsure if I should really be accepting Tenten's invitation.

Two familiar voices greeted me, "Makoto!" Choji took my left hand and Tenten took my right. The two sent each other glares.

"We're having a girl's night Choji," Tenten forced a smile, trying to pry me away from him.

"But she's one of us guys!" Choji tried to argue, pulling me towards him.

I smiled nervously as the two kept bickering. Other patrons turned to see what the commotion was. They let go of my wrists in order to use their hands to better explain their side as to who I should sit with. I tried to back out of the restaurant, but I bumped into someone. I spun around to apologize, but it was Shikamaru looking between the three of us amused, "let Makoto have a girl's night. They did invite her along after all." Choji pouted in defeat as Tenten took me by the shoulders and led me to her table. It was far less cramped than the boys. I recognized everyone at the table, which was one upside to an evening that would probably turn out horribly.

"You all know Makoto!" I gave a small wave as Tenten sat me down at the end of the table between Hinata and herself. "I ordered us all a bottle of sake to share, it is a special night after all!" Sakura and Ino were seated across from Hinata and I.

"We've barely seen you around anymore," Ino frowned. "Is there that much work to do?"

"With the rebuild, the war, and everything else that would be usual – oh yeah," I cringed, thinking about how much more there would be tomorrow now that I was not working late.

"Right," Ino hung her head before shooting it up again with a large smile. "But I'm glad that you were able to come out tonight!"

"Shizune kind of made me." I said slowly, taking a sip of my sake. The girls laughed.

Tenten looked at me as if she remembered something. "You're taking the day off for your ceremony – right?"

I shrugged as the plates of food began to arrive. "She might try to lock me out of the office again."

Sakura's face deadpanned. "Shizune's locked you out of your office?"

"Yeah," I sighed as we all began to cook our food. "Spent three days straight trying to catch up on all of the paperwork when she offered to help. Kicked me out to go sleep, then refused to let me back in the next morning. I went to try and train – but wound up training Tenten's team for a little while."

"What was that like?" Ino's interest was piqued.

Tenten snorted, "she really put Neji in his place!" I tried to get her to be quieter. I swear this entire side of town heard that. "And, she beat Guy-sensei. Easily. Makoto's amazingly skilled." I puffed out my cheeks and looked away from everyone, slightly embarrassed.

Another joke. More laughter. Another bottle of sake. Another order of food. More laughter and jokes. More sake. By the time we were all full of liquor and food the boys had been gone for a long while. We all through random bills, triple counting to ensure that we were drunkenly right. Hinata had only sipped on the same cup of sake the entire night, so once she pointed out how much more sober she was than us, we got her to count again.

We exited barbeque restaurant, Tenten tripping over a leg. Lee had fallen asleep against the side of the restaurant. "Lee!" Tenten yelled, drunkenly shaking him until he awoke.

Lee yawned, standing upright with a stretch, "you girls sure took a long time to finish."

"What are you still doing here?" Ino slurred, pointing at him.

"We wanted to ensure that you all got home safely." Lee beamed.

Sakura narrowed her gaze. "That's dumb that they left only one person. We all live in completely different areas of town." His face fell.

"How about you walk Makoto home? Ino, Sakura, and Tenten can walk home together since they're all in the heart of the village. I'm fine walking home by myself." Hinata offered. We all sent her a look.

"Lee, go with Hinata – I'm not going home right away." I winked, turning on my heel and giving a wave to everyone. Ino and Sakura were still yelling at how stupid of an idea it was that they boys thought they needed an escort and that they only left one. I walked through the center of the village, it was quiet and dark. Damn, we had stayed so long that most of the village was already in their beds. I kicked at the dirt at my feet as I made my way up the large hill that wound its way up to the top of the Hokage monument. I used to love sitting at the top at night before a mission with my teammates when I was a child. I let myself plop down dangerously close to the edge, inching myself closer and closer until my legs dangled off the edge. I had spent the entire day up here before I left the village on my long-haul mission. I let my head become heavy and allowed myself to fall backwards, staring up at the twinkling freckles in the sky.

I laid there in silence, my body and head the perfect mixture of numb and tingly. "How did I know that you'd be here." A deep voice spoke up from behind me. I moved my head up enough to see Neji standing a few feet away from me with his arms crossed looking down at me disapprovingly.

"I missed this view." I smiled, returning to my previous stature.

"You should not be out this late, especially not in that state." Neji sighed, walking until he was standing right above me, blocking my view of the sky.

I glared up at him," just who do you think I am?"

"Makoto," he answered simply.

I frowned, rolling to the left just enough that I could see the sky again. "How did you find me?"

He shrugged, moving to block my view again. "Hinata and Lee finally arrived back at the compound and said that you left them and went off on your own."

"Doesn't explain why you're here." I said, shifting again. "Can you sit the fuck down and stop blocking my view."

"I'm taking you home." He said simply.

My lips tightened into a thin line, "no you're not. I can make my own way home. If I jump I'm practically in my backyard." Neji deadpanned. "It's practically true." I sat up, pointing to my house just a little ways below us.

"You're not jumping from this height." He sighed. I stood up, ready with one foot off the cliff. Neji instantly reached out and pulled me into him, twisting so I was the furthest from the edge. "I'm taking you home." I tried to remove myself from his grasp but my body was too numb from the bottle after bottle of sake. He easily lifted my small body into his arms as he swiftly began to walk back down the hill.

"Put me down," I whined, failing to get out of his grasp.

Neji abruptly stopped. "You really want me to put you down?" I nodded firmly, puffing out my checks. He sighed, setting me down lightly on my feet. As soon as his hands left my waist I crumpled into a pile. My legs had gone so numb that I could not feel my legs. "You're so drunk that you can't even stand."

"At least I'm not slurring!" I glared up at him. He cocked a brow and crossed his arms.

He sighed. "Makoto, what have you done?" I crossed my arms and pouted, looking away from him.

"Can't I have fun? It's hard for me to make friends – especially here. Especially female."

Neji let out a grunt as he picked me up again. "You have friends here."

I let out a loud snort. "It's taken a lot for people to warm up to me – especially since they don't even remember me." I crossed my arms, "did you hear that people think I just upped and left – that I was a rouge ninja?" He shifted me in his arms slightly. He just kept quiet, letting me drunkenly ramble on and on as he maneuvered his way with me to my home without asking for a single direction. He set me down, keeping his hands on my waist to hold me up as I fumbled through my inner pockets for my key. He immediately took it from me and opened the door, helping me inside.

I frowned, leaning against a wall, removing my plate and undoing my pants so they fell around my ankles. "I don't get why I have to have such a big, empty house. I'm not going to fill it." I plopped myself down on the floor and proceeded to try and remove them from my ankles. Neji took a moment to stare at me before he heaved a sigh and knelt down to help. He swatted my hands away, causing me to fall onto my back, so he had easier access to my feet. I had to lift my head to see him working, as my boobs were in the way. He took his time unwinding the bandages before he unzipped my shoes and placed them nicely against the wall. We stared at each other for a long time. Until I got tired of having my pants half way on. I kicked them off and onto Neji's face. He just knelt there with no change. I burst out laughing, rolling onto my side as I clutched my stomach.

He just held onto my pants and deadpanned. "Why are you pants so heavy?"

I shifted myself around and took my pants from him before I set to work quickly removing the small number of weapons I had put inside this morning. Five shuriken, five kunai, ten needles, two sai, two iron fans, a handful of seals, and of course my two metal rope components. He looked at the items I had unpackaged and then, still deadpanning, looked up at me. "I only pack the essentials when I'm not constantly facing death."

"You could defeat anyone without needing any of these." Neji said softly.

I beamed, "but that wouldn't be nearly as much fun!"


	9. Coronation

Ugh. My head and body hurt like I had been dropped off a cliff. What had even happened last night? Fuck, I don't remember. The last thing that I remembered was Tenten telling me a story about how bad Neji was with spicy food. Well, hopefully nothing too bad happened. I hope. It was earlier than I normally would wake up at. I sighed, getting dressed and brewing a mug of coffee while eating my regular oatmeal. I took my coffee and headed to the restricted files room inside of the Hokage's monument. I wanted to know the response plan to the intel that I had sent back. It was still bugging me that Asuma had died despite my report on both Hidan and Kakuzu and how they work together. I had outlined Hidan's sacrificial jutsu and how to get out of it. If that report had been read and the information added to the bingo book there should have been no reason for Asuma to be dead.

The keeper did not even bat a lash as I walked right through to the restricted files. It took me only a moment to find all the intel that I had gathered over the years. A box sat on a bench with the title 'Akatsuki Infiltration'. Why was it so out in the open? I sat down opening my most recent communication. My stomach dropped. Tsunade had decided against telling anyone that there was a plan to directly attack the village in order to take hold of Naruto. Sure, I had not known a date, but no actions to help strength the village beforehand had been taken. I went to the next report. The same decision. All of my reports for the past five years had been kept top secret and none of the information had been used. No way. Asuma could have been saved. Jiraiya may have still been here. Countless other lives could have been saved. Why had Tsunade suddenly decided to keep some of my most important intel secret? I shoved the box closed and made my way back to the office, immediately burying myself in the paperwork again.

I was broken from my trance by Shizune's voice, "you're here early again." I kept my head down. "How was dinner?"

"Fine," I said quickly.

She huffed. "What happened? Make a bad impression?"

I dropped the file was I reading on the desk. "Did you hear or read anything about my training reports?"

She looked confused. "No, Tsunade handled all of those personally."

"And she never spoke about any of them with you?" I pressed.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Only thing she would discuss with me was your location. Nothing else."

"Oh," I sighed, letting it drop.

"Well," Shizune hummed uneasily. "She did brag about what a great job you were doing. Daimyo and lords requested you like mad." Tsunade really had kept everything extremely quiet. Just how many lives were needlessly lost?

"I'm going to visit everyone today," I stood, closing the file in front of me. "I haven't seen what everyone's been doing to help yet."

Shizune instantly brightened. "That sounds like a great idea! Get out of the office and get your face out there for your ceremony in two days!"

I froze, a frown deepening on my face. "Don't remind me."

"You'll be fine," She laughed, "all you need to do is stand there, smile, and take a few photos after."

"Not happening," I called over my shoulder as I left the office. Shizune had been doing much of the running around and communicating while I handled the paper work and pre-planning.

"Do you have a moment?" Hinata asked, running to catch up with me. I slowed down my pace for her to reach me easier.

"I guess," I shrugged, stopping between two trees. I was on my way to the first battle strategy planning meeting, but the men that had been picked were always late. It was Shukaku after all.

"Have you heard that Neji was picked to lead the clan on the front lines?" I raised a brow, where was she going with this? I shook my head. She seemed a little surprised that I had not. "Oh. Well, I may be the daughter of the head of the clan but I'm not very strong compared to my sister or Neji. I've gotten a lot stronger with help from Neji though, but I'm still nowhere near either of them. He told me about when you were training with his team and how strong your defense was. And then you took care of that large group of ronin with such ease. And how you stood up to my own father in a spar. Makoto – please train me!" She bowed deeply at the waist.

"No," I said quickly.

"Please! Everyone looks at me like I'm a failure as Hiashi's daughter. I want to prove to everyone that I'm a capable kunoichi!" She got onto her knees and bowed in to the dirt.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes. "Fuck." I groaned. I knew, in some similar capacity, to how she felt. My own clan hated me because of my parent's actions until I saved all their sorry asses. "Fine. Meet me at training field four at nine tonight. No one is to know about our work, okay?" She looked up at me with a smile that could rival Naruto's. Or Kara's. "You better be prepared to work harder than you ever have before." She stood, nodding quickly. "I have to go to a meeting. Nine o'clock. One minute late and it's over."

"Yes Makoto-sensei!" She beamed. I went to scold her but she was already jogging off towards the training grounds. I let my head roll. What had I just agreed to? I was too hard headed to be teaching anything to anyone.

The meeting was as dry as I suspected. I made my way towards training field four, it was ten to nine when the meeting finished. I sighed, making my way off the main path towards the training grounds. How would I even be able to help Hinata? Just what was she expecting to learn from me? I was pleasantly surprised when I came up to field four – she was already sparing with one of the wooden posts. She instantly stopped, turning with a smile to bow her head at me, "how was your meeting?"

"Less eventful than I hoped," I shrugged stopping a few feet from her. "Spar with me first. Pull out all the stops. I want to see what you can do." Hinata nodded, taking a moment to take her stance before she attacked me. Her moves were simple and an identical replica to the Hyuga style. I was able to dodge each of her attacks. She was already panting after a few moments. "Okay," I said after a moment. Hinata fell forward slightly to catch her breath. "We'll start right back at the beginning." I sat myself down on the ground with my legs crossed over each other. Hinata skeptically sat down facing me. "Activate your byakugan and watch how my chakra flows." She nodded. I connected my hands in a triangle in front of myself, letting in air through my nose and out through my mouth. Slowly getting my breaths down to one every sixty seconds.

Hinata gasped, "h-how did you do that?"

"Tell me what changed." I said halfway through my exhale.

"Y-y-your chakra changed directions. How is that even possible?" She stammered. I took in a sharp inhale, my chakra halting in place before flowing in its original pattern.

I smirked, "excellent chakra control. Now, I do not expect you to reach this level in just a few months – but that can be a goal for you or something." I opened my eyes. Hinata was still staring at me in shock. "Now, let's try a different form of meditation."

"Today's your inauguration!" I jumped right out of my bed, taking my blankets with me to the ground. Tenten stood at the end of my bed smiling widely while Shikamaru stood in the doorway, a package under his arm.

"For fucks sake you guys. This is my one day off and you're making me get up early?" I groaned, wrapping myself in my sheets on the floor. "I like you. But please go away."

"You've been spending too much time with Shikamaru," Tenten irked. "He even got up early to get your haori."

I stuck my head out of my sheet, "Shikamaru getting up early? How sick is he?" The two wore a simple white tied kimono shirt on top of black pants and a long sleeved shirt, the symbol for fire embroidered in red on the back by the collar.

"Get out of those blankets, you have to be there in an hour." Tenten smirked, tugging at the duvet until she yanked it off of me. I laid there on my cold wood floor, looking out the window.

"You, my dear friend, are a vile monster," I pouted, reluctantly pulling myself upright.

Tenten smiled, dancing over to my closet, "what were you planning on wearing?"

I stared at her blankly, "what I normally do." Tenten shook her head disapprovingly before riffling through my closet. "What's wrong with that?" I finally pulled myself up while Shikamaru sat down on the edge of my bed.

"They're just so plain."

I raised a sharp brow. "All the better to fight in dear." Tenten took out a long black kimono that changed to blues and greens as the fabric shifted in the light.

"What about this?" She beamed, staring at the shifting fabric.

I shook my head, getting up from the bed. "Gaara gave me that for when I attended his inauguration. Far too fancy and special." I took it from her hand and put it in the back again. I pulled out a long black skirt with a slit up the sides. "Better?" Tenten contemplated for a moment before giving in and allowing me to switch my large baggy pants out for the simple maxi skirt. I grabbed one of my fancier bustier – black with gold beading at the top that extended down two inches above my belly button – and went to change. I did a light wash of make up and added some curl defining crème to my hair. When I was finally all done I walked into the kitchen where Tenten had made herself at home cooking up a small storm while Shikamaru sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. I poured myself a cup and added a little cream and sugar before joining Shikamaru at the table. "Thanks for waking up early to pick up that haori." I took a sip of my coffee. "Wait! How did you two even get in here?!"

"Oh," Shikamaru shrugged. "Shizune told us where you keep your spare key." I deadpanned. Of course, she'd tell them. I would have to change that hiding spot now.

"Do you not cook?" Tenten asked, picking up a large knife. "Everything looks brand new and you barely have anything in your fridge."

I shrugged, "I haven't really been able to cook with how busy I've been. And I'm not a big breakfast person." Shizune normally brought something and forced me to eat it when I was at the office.

"Have you made any plans for tonight?" Shikamaru asked, taking another sip of his coffee. I shook my head. "Good – a few of us have a plan for you."

I gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know whether I should run for the hills now or not."

"Run." Tenten instantly pipped in, setting a plate of omelets in front of us.

I stood on the roof of the Hokage's office uneasily. It was weird wearing the haori that bore my new title. Normally the acting Hokage would pass down their position to their successor their selves. I kept having night terrors of what Tsunade would do when she finally awoke from her coma to find that her position had been given away. I sighed as Homura and Koharu stood in front of the gathered crowd. The Hokage's hat I had already worn twice now in Koharu's hands.

Homura cleared his throat, "now we shall begin the inauguration ceremony of the Sixth Hokage. This ceremony shall be hosted by Homura and Koharu of the Hokage's council. We would like to thank you all for your attendance. Now, the one who will be taking over as the Sixth Hokage, Makoto Furiyami." He motioned for me to come forward. I took a few quick steps towards him, but he placed a hand on my back and placed me right between the two of them. I gave a small smile and a court wave. I turned to face Koharu and knelt slightly so she could place the hat on my head as she decreed my duty to the village. I turned back to face the crowd. They began to applaud. After a short moment, the two began to lead me away to the other side of the building where a camera was set up. Oh no. The picture.

"See, we told you that you'd be fine," Tenten smiled, punching my arm lightly. I tried to reply but my teeth began to chatter. Her eyes went wide, "wait. Do you not like large crowds?"

"Only if I'm the center of attention," I said through gritted teeth.

Shikamaru placed a hand on my arm as he led me in front of the camera. "Gee, I thought that you were over that after so long." I turned and pushed him away as I puffed out my cheeks and turned my back on everyone. I felt two strong hands on my shoulders as they gently turned me back towards the camera.

I stared up into Neji's pale pupiless orbs. "The sooner you take a decent photo the quicker you can leave." I licked my lips and nodded as he backed away. I stood tall, chin up with a slight smile as the picture was taken.

"Now all of us!" Tenten beamed as she pulled the two boys towards me. She placed Neji and Shikamaru behind us while she stood beside me. I took the hat off and held it in front of me. I caught a glimpse of Tenten's goofy grin and allowed my own to grow a little.

"Leave some of her for us too," Mei cooed, approaching us with Gaara at her side. The two shuffled in for a larger group photo before each of them took a photo with myself.

Tenten grabbed my hands with stars in her eyes, "and now we have to celebrate tonight!" Neji gave me a side-eyed glare. I just chuckled and smiled, the night was going to be a wild one.


End file.
